Funky Flow Master
by geekwars-19
Summary: Steven has come to the realization that Pearl and Amethyst fight because they are in love! Now it's his job to get them together. only problem is Amethyst and Pearl say they aren't each others type!
1. odd

It was an average Monday morning in the crystal gem house. Steven was getting ready to see his dad, Garnet was in the temple at Amethyst and Pearl were arguing over something. Steven loved to hang out with them but some times they are just too much. One second they are fine playing with him the next. they will insult or criticize each other. Or Amethyst will do something the Pearl doesn't like. It hard to say who is to blame because they are at it so much.

"Will you just listen for once?!" Pearl snapped at Amethyst; who was sitting on the couch ignoring her.

"Sure, after you say sorry for what you said to me yesterday" Amethyst retorted.

"I have every right to call you a wild child yesterday! You ran ahead of head to fight that sand crap, you could have been hurt! Or worse put us all in danger as always!-Are you even listening?!"

Amethyst stuck her tongue out at her. "I ran ahead to see what was going on, and good thing to because I found out there was quick sand. Miss know-it-all!"

Pearl moved over to the couch to stand over Amethyst to continue scolding her. "Garnet and I could of See that it was quick sand without you getting you your whip stuck in it! Case and point your wild child actions get you and us in trouble!" Amethyst covered her ears with her hands started saying "Blah, blah,blah,blah,blah, I hear you because you never said sorry, or thank you for finding out it was quick sand first!" Pearl then became more annoyed, she jumped on top and grabbed her arms in an attempt to pull her hands away from her ears. "Your impossible!" she yelled at her. Soon Amethyst began to wrestle with Pearl to get her off. "And your a know-it-all jerk Pearl!"

Steven watched the two Gems battle each other on the couch, Pearl on top and Amethyst on the bottom. To a young boy he could see nothing wrong with this. Greg walked into just in time to see this. He nervously walked up to Steven to tap his shoulder. "Steven, bud lets go" Steven shushed his dad.

"I wanna see who is gonna win" Greg looked over to the two women and blushed. Steven saw two friends wrestling and arguing with each other. While Greg saw, two attractive women grunting, groping, slapping, and each other around in what could be confused as a sexual moment. I little tiff between a couple dating. Greg then covered Steven's eyes and got him to the door. "Okay Steven buddy, let's leave Pearl and Amethyst to have special alone time" they left quietly Both Gems unaware of what happened.

Out side Greg felt the need to ask Steven "Do they always fight?" Steven nodded, "Yeah and I have so much fun with them and all they do is snap at each other" Greg felt bad, he knew his son was a sensitive boy, and looked up to the Gems.

"You know buddy, they weren't always like that" Greg said in poor attempt to cheer him up. Steven looked up at him confused "What happened?" Steven asked.

Greg cleared his throat, he mumbled under his breathe "Well umm, when your mom and I were dating, they were best friends, always messing around and having fun with each other, Sometimes Rose and Garnet would not even need to go on some missions because the two of them would just do some magic fusion thing together and fight off the monsters on their own"

Not realizing this Greg made Steven feel bad. "what happened after I was born?" Greg still unaware he made Steven feel bad continued his story "Pearl really wanted to step up as a protector, while Amethyst wanted to stay the same so you could grow up around them the way they always were, so you could feel like Rose was more with you, the Gems weren't trying to replace your mom but they try to do what they think she would of wanted them to do, Pearl became a bit uptight, Garnet became more Stoic, and Amethyst never changed"

Steven looked up at his dad. Greg suddenly realized Steven was sad. "Hey, Buddy, want some donuts?" as a attempt to cheer him up, which luckily worked, Steven with his starry eyes said "Yes, Please!"

**Back at the Temple**

Amethyst and Pearl were now wrestling on the ground, Trying to pin each other join.

"I'm right! And you know it!" Pearl yelled. She finally had Amethyst back against floor and arms apart. Amethyst struggled free and knocked Pearl in the stomach to get her to move off her, it did work but she did knock the wind out of Pearl and caused her pain. Pearl moved to her side doubled over in pain. Amethyst got up to brush herself off. Then she realized she actually did hurt her.

"Pearl?" she questioned as she walked over to her to see how she was doing. Pearl pushed her away.

"You brute! I think you left a bruise!" Pearl whined, Amethyst could tell she was in pain.

"I'm sorry" Amethyst said with sympathy.

**At the Big Donut**

"They always fight dad" Steven said with his mouth full of food.

"Well sometimes friends do bud, even really close ones fight, I mean look at Lars and Sadie; they are friends and they fight" Greg pointed out. Greg actually had no idea the two were dating. Steven glanced over to see the two donut employees bickering and then it hit him.

"Dad! I know whats wrong with Amethyst and Pearl!"

"You do"

Steven believed he had figured out the problem, Sadie and Lars go back and forth because they like each other, in the boyfriend and girlfriend way. So Pearl and Amethyst fight the same way so they must like each other in that way too!

"Gotta get back tot he temple dad, later!" he said as he rushed to the door.

"Steven wait up!" his dad called to him, as he followed.

**BACK AT THE TEMPLE**

Pearl was still complaining about being in pain from Amethyst kicking her. "I have a sensitive stomach, you could have made me retreat into my Gem youbrute!" Pearl whined at Amethyst who was trying to make Pearl some tea to make up for it.

"Stop calling me a brute, here's your tea" she snapped back, Pearl examined the cup, it was indeed tea but she didn't trust Amethyst.

"You take the first sip" she instructed. Amethyst just rolled her eyes. "Fine" she took a quick sip of the top drink. "Yum, hot bitter wet leave juice" she said sarcastically and handed the cup back to Pearl.

Pearl glared at hurt, then felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"I think you left a mark" Pearl whined, once again doubled over in pain. Amethyst was now more annoyed by this.

"Will you stop acting so dramatic! You have no battle wound from me kneeing you in the stomach!"

"I do to! Look!" Pearl untied her bow in the back of her shirt in lifted her top up slightly to reveal no no mark at all. Which made Amethyst laugh. "You big baby, you have no bruise!" she continued to laugh at her. Pearl protested. "It's tender right here!" Amethyst poked her where she said it hurt just to receive an whimper from Pearl "That hurt" she whined. Amethyst just rolled her eyes, "oh please fine I'll kiss it better you wuss" Pearl did not protest that idea. In fact she did like the thought. The second Amethyst had leaned over to kiss Pearl's stomach the second Steven and Greg walked in the door.

"Hey guys were-" Steven began until his dad, shouted in a startled shock to see Pearl with her shirt up and Amethyst face on her abdomen, to him it looked like a very private moment he instantly covered Steven's eyes and rushed him out the door.

"S-sorry Gems" he stutters out as he and Steven left the house again, Leaving Amethyst and Pearl shocked.

"What just happened?" Amethyst asked, Pearl's face was bright blue, she looked down and Amethyst and realized for two guys to walk in at that very second it did look rather 'dirty'. Pearl pushed Amethyst off her to rush to the door.

"Wait, Greg, this isn't what it looks like!"

She went outside to see Greg completely red faced, As Steven just smiled with Stars in his eyes. Pearl still not fully aware her shirt was still up ran over to Greg and cleared her throat. "Greg, what just happened may have looked a bit odd, but I assure you-"

"P-Pearl I-I'm not judging you two honest, I'm no the kind of guy" he stammered out. He avoided eye contact with her and seemed to be extremely uncomfortable,.

"Greg, Amethyst and I weren't-" she was cut off by her protest as Greg pointed out to her,

"Your shirt"

"What?"

"I'm not trying to seem perverted but, your shirt is up and it looks a bit ummm..." Still his eyes were avert from her's then she looked down and realized, her stomach was revealed to him, exposing her belly button and her tight shorts. Blushing furiously she pulled it down. She blurted out that was was sorry.

While the two adults where having this awkward moment, Steven had went back into the house to see Amethyst, who was on her back on the floor, looking confused. Steven helped her up.

"Thanks dude" he then quickly hugged her. Which caught her by surprise. She pulled away from him."Woah bud" she looked around him felt a bit weird. Steven smiled. And giggled.

"It's okay Amie I get it" he started laughing again. Leaving her confused. "What you are you talking about dude?"

Steven beamed another large goofy smile "You like Pearl! You really like like like like PEARL!" his eyes filled with stars again. It took a few seconds to process but amethyst understood what he meant. "Wait Steven you don't think I-" Steven placed his index finger on her lips to shush her. "Don't worry, you don't need to explain yourself to me, I'll help you get with the woman you want" before Amethyst could protest Steven continued "Your just being shy, you have nothing more to fear Amethyst, I'm here now"

All she could do was role her eyes, _'Is he seriously for real?' _she thought to herself. While she was dealing with Steven, Pearl had her own issue on her hand out side the house. Both Pearl and Greg were still stuck in their awkward conversation with no way out.

Greg in his poor choice of words blurted out "L-look Pearl you don't need to explain or deny anything to me, Steven is in good hands with you three, and umm... he loves you and Amethyst, and Umm, Rose always thought you two would-"

"What!" Pearl shouted. This startled Greg, he fidget his fingers around "Rose, knew you two were close and you are n-not found of males,uh, sorry I shouldn't have said that" Pearl looked at him horror, Rose had told him her sexual orientation, she had no idea Rose knew she was gay, and to make matters worse, Greg knew this whole time. He never said anything about it before, and he was fine with Steven being raised by someone who is something most humans find _immoral._

"Pearl? Are you okay? I didn't upset you did I?" Greg asked in concern. He was a lot like Steven in the sense of being very considerate.

"I'm fine, I honestly wished it could have been a secret" she frowned, this was who she was but she was ashamed of it. Greg placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think you guys are great, it's no ones business if you would choose Amethyst over a boy" Pearl snapped out of her sulk just to state "I'm Amethyst team mate, but she is not my ideal choice!" Greg took a step back, "Sorry again, I always figured you and her had a bit of a love/hate relationship" he scratched the back of his head in nervousness. Pearl just huffed and crossed her arms. "trust more like tolerate/hate" she mumbled. Pearl was then cut of from her train of thought when she could here Amethyst and Steven talking loudly. Greg took this moment to leave "Well it's getting late, bye Pearl" he waved quickly and ran off the porch. Pearl rolled her eyes. _'that man was the love of Rose's life?' _she thought to herself. She walked into the house but the two short gems didn't notice.

"Steven! Ugh, you got it all wrong, Pearl and I aren't in some dump love conflicted relationship" she tried to explain to Steven the same way Pearl was trying to do to Greg. "Your not even trying" Steven responded, he signed and shook his head "you can't fight your feelings any longer" Amethyst just groaned. "Steven I like boys" she stated. Steven looked wide eyed and Pearl stood there motionless. _'Amethyst is heterosexual?' _she walked quietly to her room. For whatever reason she felt slightly offended to find out even if she did wanted Amethyst in that way it would never be a reality. She went to her room without being noticed by the two. The two continued you to go back and forth.

"No you don't only like boys, you stare at girl butts all the time!" Steven protested. Amethyst jaw dropped. A twelve year old just told her he catches her starring at women. That's kinda embarrassing. "I look at guys too Steven!" she snapped back. "Yeah but if you could choose, between Pearl or Reinaldo; who would it be?" Amethyst faced scrunched up a bit "Ugh, blogger boy or Pearl? Definitely Pearl!" she snapped. A bit more excited then she would of wanted to sound. Steven gave a smirk and crossed his arms. "Well, I think we know who you like!" Amethyst became annoyed. "She doesn't like girls Steven, she doesn't even like me!" with that Amethyst went off to her room. Leaving Steven feeling guilty for pushing the issue.

**The Next Morning**

The team woke up as usual and did the normal morning routine. Steven went off with Connie today. He planned on taking her to the big donut, even though she can't eat donuts she could still hang out with Steven. Garnet left early to go of on her own mission leaving Pearl and Amethyst alone.

Pearl was polishing her swords in her room until she accidentally dropped on down the waterfall that connected her room to Amethyst. She groaned as she realized she would have to go retrieve that now, or it would be lost forever. She wooshed down into the waterfall into Amethyst junk yard of a room. She quickly found her sword and was about to leave until she noticed Amethyst walking over "Pearl?" she called out. Pearl was in no mood to talk to her, she waved politely though. "Sorry, to come in your room unannounced but my sword fell and I had to get it" she stated calmly. "okay" amethyst shrugged. She didn't care much. "Uh, Pearl? About last night Steven thinks-" Pearl cut her off.

"I heard your conversation, about you like boys and only boys!" Pearl sounded offended to Amethyst.

"That wasn't even the full conversation Miss know-it-all! I'm not gonna explain to a Twelve year old I'm BI-sexual!" Amethyst snapped. She instantly regretted saying that out loud. Pearl stood there shocked. Amethyst took the silence to offense "Of all the things you can hate me for this better not be a new one!" she yelled pointing Pearl who then became offensive "I don't hate you! What kind of Gem do you think I am if I were to hate you for liking men or women!" Amethyst rubbed her arm. "You act like you hate me, I mean if you knew I liked girls, it would make you more grossed out by me" she said avoiding eye contact, Pearl's eyes soften from this display, she was witnessing Amethyst in a state of emotion. Pearl soft spoken Gem she felt it was right to say. "I'm also in that state of emotion were it's hard to feel the way I want" she stated, leaving Amethyst confused. "Huh?" Amethyst questioned. Pearl sighed in frustration "To be blunt, I'm gay" Amethyst eyes widen, "Seriously, why didn't you say anything?" "Why didn't YOU say anything?" Amethyst shrugged. "I thought if you knew I liked girls, you might have more grossed out of me for that, I mean you think everything else about me is" Pearl felt bad, she didn't realized she made her feel like that. "Amethyst, I don't find you gross, I just think your room is a mess, I never told you I was found of women because I was afraid you would tease me for it"

the two shared an awkward silence, before Pearl could think of something else to say, "What were you saying earlier?" Amethyst remember what she was about to say but now it felt awkward to bring it back up "Well, Steven thinks you and I have a thing for each other, so he wants to try and hook us up" she rubbed the back of her head. Pearl noticed that Amethyst look a bit embarrassed. "How did this all come about?" Pearl questioned. Amethyst blushed slightly. "You know how imaginative Steven can be" she laughed nervously, and tapped her fingers together. Pearl caught on to her actions quickly. "Your leaving something out" Pearl stated sternly, Amethyst was turner a darker shade of purple, Pearl started to smirk and crossed her arms "What did he say to get you flustered?" Amethyst crossed her arms and looked away acting as if she had became offended. "I'm not flustered by something the dork said" she quickly glanced at Pearl who started to walk closer to her. "You better tell me" Pearl said. Amethyst not wanting herself anymore embarrassed then she was signed in frustration and told her "Steven thinks, I have some dumb crush on you, he says people who fight with other people are just to afraid to express their feelings and junk like that" Pearl laughed. "Really?" she questioned. Amethyst felt like she was being teased._ 'It wouldn't be the end of the world, P' _Amethyst questioned "How are we gonna tell him that we aren't some like-love sick couple and junk" Pearl realized what Amethyst was implying _'To Steven, they looked like they were found of each other, as such a young sweet boy, he thinks he is helping if he pries into their relationship, or what he believes is a relationship' _Pearl thought to herself.

"Well, we should just sit him down and tell him that we are JUST team mates, and-"

"Do we tell him we're gay?"

"No, he is far to young to know about sexual orientations he doesn't need to know that I-"

"Wanna lick twats" Amethyst snorted. Her dirty joke caused Pearl to turn blue and snap at her.

"Amethyst! That was completely uncalled for and vulgar!"

Amethyst continued laughing.

**At the Big Donut**

Steven was sitting with Connie talking. He was eating a donut and drinking soda, while Connie had a bottle water and carrot sticks, it was some of the only healthy things they sold at the big donut. They had been talking about the whole time about the Gems. Connie didn't mind though but she did not agree with Steven involving himself in their private affairs.

"I dunno Steven; the Gems have lived for thousands of years, I think they can handle their emotions by themselves"

Steven signed "I guess your right, I feel bad I think I might have upset Amethyst"

the two stopped their conversation when they saw Lars and Sadie yelling at each other. Steven signed. "See this is how Amethyst and Pearl are together, could you blame me for thinking they were crazy for each other". As he said that Lars and Sadie stopped their agruement to join into Steven's conversation.

"Who are you talking about?" Sadie asked to Steven.

"Huh? Oh, the gems, Pearl and Amethyst, I thought they were in love but I was wrong"

Sadie looked at Steven, he seemed a bit sad. "Aww, Steven I'm sure you meant well, Sometimes people read the signs of others personalities and relationships and make their own opinion"

Steven looked up at her "Like how some people think you and Lars are just friends when you two are gonna get married?" Sadie looked over to Lars nervously, her face turned completely red. "St-steven buddy It was great talking to you but I gotta get back to work" she rushed behind the counter. Connie face palmed herself. "Steven, you embarrassed her, I bet you probably embarrassed Amethyst and that's why she got mad" Connie said with annoyance in her voice. She likes Steven but sometimes the boy can be a bit dense" Steven didn't even bother to keep in mind about what they were talking about earlier, with the whole "Stay out of the Gems relationship" he decided to take it to a different level. "I need to be less noticeable while I help them, I gotta get back to the Temple, See you later Connie!" before she could stop him he was already gone, she just huffed in frustration, she didn't even bother going after him, he was going to learn this one the hard way. After they left Lars started laughing, "Oh man, Steven is trying to get his alien friends to lesbo it out" his laughter was not enjoyed by Sadie who punched him in the arm. "Lars, don't be a jerk, those are Steven's friends and they aren't lesbians!"

Lars rubbed his arm "Okay, but if they were who would be the on top? Purple girl or tall one?" Sadie rolled her eyes "Lars...Amethyst would be top"

**Back at the Temple**

Amethyst and Pearl were going back and forth on the matter of relationships. To Pearl's worst fear, Amethyst was beginning to tease her a bit. Not that Amethyst was trying to be mean but she was still curious on Pearl's sexual orientation and what Pearl saw in women.

"boobies?" Amethyst just plain out stated. Pearl rolled her eyes and huffed. "Amethyst this conversion is over" Pearl retorted.

"What? I'm just asking what you like about women, so what is it the hooters? the pussy? The what?" Amethyst grinned wildly as she noticed Pearl was beginning to blush. No point in avoiding the conversation now, it would only give the wild Gem a reason to tease her later.

"Feminine beauty all around, I like women because they are attractive, smart, and compassionate, I never felt any desire for a male, but the sensation I get around certain types of women I meant over the year have" Pearl said looking up. Not wanting to look directly at Amethyst. With this small amount of private information Amethyst wanted to know a bit more "What type of body type attracts you?" Amethyst asked. Pearl never gave it much thought but when it came down to it. She did find taller women attractive."A confident figure, most likely tall and healthy like myself, or something along the build of Garnet or Rose" she replied. She looked down to notice Amethyst looked away a bit hurt by her response. "Oh" Amethyst said. "That makes sense, I guess if I went for a girl I would go for someone like you or Garnet." Pearl was smart enough to know Amethyst was disappointed by her answer, but was oblivious to the complement Amethyst Secretly stuck in. Pearl decided it was only fair to as Amethyst "What do find attractive in women?" Pearl asked. Amethyst turned to face her and grinner "Boobies" she said with no shame or modesty in her voice. Pearl raised an eyebrow "In that case be asexual because your not lagging in that department" Pearl stated. Amethyst smirked. "Hey I can't help it, Another thing girls I like are kinda what you said before, except I want a girl who is totally in Awe with my awesomeness, I haven't found a girl who ever completely understood me, but guys have, I think guys are cute, with the whole muscles and body hair thing is kinda hot, plus dicks are completely gross, just it would sucked to be a boy and get kicked down there" Pearl looked a bit thrown off by Amethyst justification on males "You mean to say men; who are large and hairy attracted you?" she questioned. "Eww, Pearl, you make it sound like a wanna bang a caveman, I like strong burly tough guys, but I don't wanna burly girlfriend, she's gotta be cute and has to shave her legs and her pus-" Pearl covered Amethyst mouth "I get it Amethyst."

the two shared a small laugh until Pearl asked. "So a man like Greg?" Amethyst nodded. "yeah, I used to tease Rose that Greg was kinda cute in a dorky kinda way, she agreed with me on that." Pearl was feeling kinda relieved that her and Amethyst were having a mature conversation. "Have you ever kiss a guy?" Pearl asked. Amethyst shifted her eyes around not sure how to respond to that, unfortunately her face betrayed her and she began to blush, which didn't go unnoticed by Pearl again. "oh, sorry I didn't mean to pry" Pearl said with sincerity, she was not trying to tease Amethyst. "no-no, It's cool, it's just a super embarrassing story, but long story short, 1980's, stage dive, awkward kiss, really awkward make out session, and I got the human sickness called 'mono' because of it." Amethyst face was still flushed after telling her that. Pearl's eyes widen when she remembered Amethyst did get sick for a few day after going to a concert at the pier back in 1984, but she lied to her and told her she got a sore throat from a screaming contest. Pearl tried not to laugh, but slipped out a tiny giggle. Amethyst glared at her. "Yeah ha ha, it was so funny, so anyways I stayed away from boys and heavy metal concerts since then, I know with girls they are less trouble, back in 2001 I saved a girl in town from being mugged and she thanked me with her lips, I kinda thing that's what turned me Bi after that." Pearl felt a tinge of jealously, after all Amethyst had been kissed while she has never. "Well what about you?" Amethyst asked.

"Huh?" Pearl questioned.

"How much smooching have you done in the passed thousand years?"

Pearl bit her lip, would Amethyst tease her for never being kissed. To avoid that awkwardness "Well I have kissed some women, and men, but they were too many to remember" She lied.

Amethyst stared at her with shock "Wow, I totally had you wrong P, I thought you were some shy gal, but the truth is your a total horn dog"

Pearl's face went blue when she realized what her tiny lie just caused. "Amethyst, I didn't mean I-" Amethyst began to laugh out loud "Oh, man to humans, a _Pearl!_ Represents purity, but man did they get that wrong!" she continued to laugh, "Aww, man I gotta get out of here, I don't wanna bore you with my virgin kisses, later _Hot Lips" _Amethyst laughed the entire way to the temple leaving an extremely flushed Pearl behind. Pearl put her face into her hands, she had no idea how she was going to live this one down. Just then Steven finally came home.

"Hey Pearl" He greeted with excitement in his voice, She looked down at the boy who was smiling at her, she smiled back. She knew he was up to something. "How was your play date with Connie?" Pearl asked. "It was fine, well I gotta get to work on something, see you later Pearl" he said as he went up to his loft. Pearl looked over at him confused. But didn't want to pry, so she went off to her room.


	2. show you love

**Pearl's Room**

The next morning Pearl dreaded leaving the comfort of her own room. After hours of mediation she knew the only way to ease her anxiety is to tell Amethyst the truth about herself. The only down fall was the high amount of embarrassment she would face for that. Unless she could through Amethyst off her usual coy and smug persona.

_Amethyst is hard to tease back, for a Gem who is not very book smart, she sure can give a one liner that can leave me speechless, and not in the good way, Honestly that Gem is a mystery. How can anyone be so messy and wild, but still some how be in control of herself. I mean she is just too much sometimes, and even when she is she doesn't do much hard, usually she hurts herself or makes a mess but I just can't put my mind to it. What makes her 'her'?_

Pearl decided she would just have to face the music and just go and find Amethyst and tell her she was lying. If she was lucky Amethyst would have forgotten about it.

**Amethyst Room**

_That know-it-all, perfectionist, hypocrite! _Amethyst screamed in her head. She had been ridging through her junk all night but couldn't for the life of her, wrap herself around the fact that Pearl, the Gem of by the book humanity protecting protocols, was some type of Casanova!

_After every time she called me reckless with human interaction, She is the one running off doing who knows what with them! She better not think for a second I'm letting her hot lips got off the hook that easy! Hot lips?...that nickname is kinda cute, plus she does have pretty-_

Amethyst shock her head around, she didn't know why she just thought of that.

_Come on amethyst, she isn't into girls like me, I'm short and chubby, and she wants a talk hot mama like Garnet or Rose, I bet that good for nothing oyster shell probably shacks it up with the boss and that's why Garnet always agrees with her!_

With her head mind still in rage over Pearl she decided it would be best to just go and relax for a bit, she went out of her room.

**Steven's loft**

out of the temple she saw Steven making breakfast and humming to himself. She did want to see him, she didn't want the boy to be mad at her, or if he was mad at her.

"Yo, Steven" she greeted

"Hey, Amethyst, Look I'm making breakfast!" he said, he was a sweet boy and also was considerate, it made sense because Rose and Greg are like that. He made her a plate a waffle, some fruit and orange juice. She noticed the waffle was in the shape of a heart. Before she could ask why Pearl walked in.

"Good morning you two" she greeted cheerfully. Steven waved at her to eat, while Amethyst just ignored her, Pearl knew exactly where this may go, she sat across from Amethyst were she was closer to Steven, who placed her plate in front of her. Then Pearl noticed. "Steven, why are the waffles shaped like hearts?" Steven looked down and played it off "Aww, man yeah they do look like hearts, I was trying to shape them to look like fish, Oh well, I guess if you don't want to eat them because they bad-" his eyes were beginning to water to he looked up at Pearl as if he was hurt by her critical analysis. Amethyst jumped in to save Pearl from hurting Steven's feelings anymore

"No way buddy, Pearl loves them right _**Pearl!**_" she asked. Pearl nodded in agreement

"Right,they look great Steven, thank you so much for being so thought full and creative" Pearl said.

Steven smiled "Thanks, guys, well I'm off" he said, leaving Pearl and Amethyst alone. Before the two gems could ask why he was off in such a hurry. The two looked at each other. Then began to eat, the silence between the two was uncomfortable, the tall Gem thought to herself _'Last night she teased me for what I said about kissing, but she hasn't said a word, could she be mad at me? Why would she? I mean I haven't the slightest idea why? I cant take it anymore I'll just talk first'_

Before Pearl could speak first Amethyst stated "So, what kinda fish do you think Steven was trying to shape the waffles as?"

Pearl in her mind signed in relief. "Maybe a flounder fish, they can be caught about 115miles off the coast in beach city"

Amethyst nodded, signaling that should she understood what she meant. With that out of the way Pearl felt it was only right to bring up last night.

"Look Amethyst, I have a bit of a confession to make about what I said last night" Pearl looked over to see what Amethyst reaction was going to be. Amethyst just looked aver at her with a glare. Pearl decided to come clean.

"I lied about the whole me ummm...you know" Pearl rambled off, she was embarrassed by this but hopefully Amethyst would get it.

"What? Like you remember the names of the people you banged, _hot lips_" Amethyst smirked after her remark.

"No!, I mean I never kissed anyone before! I felt a bit juvenile if told you I never did" Pearl looked away. "Well go ahead and have a laugh now"

Amethyst was silent for a moment trying to to think of what to say to her, the only thing that came to mid was "Damn, I wanted the nick name _hot lips_ to stick" she chuckled a bit. Pearl looked over slightly shocked at that being the only thing Amethyst had to say.

"Your not mad I lied?" Pearl asked.

"No, I mean sorta because I told you my epic fail of a kiss, and you total chickened out on telling the truth because you thought it sounds _juvenile? _To be honest I would be more mad at you if what you said yesterday was true. I mean you of all people, the Gem who is so by the book on protecting humanity, and also be a player didn't make sense to me."

Pearl felt a bit relieved for that bit of insight on what Amethyst was thinking. "We sure have learned a lot about each other" Pearl stated. Amethyst nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but we did used to tell each other everything before remember?"

"Yeah, but we still went back and forth, but we changed since Steven was born."

"No, YOU changed, I kept it real" Amethyst stated. Pearl gave her a dirty look for a quick second and then soften up a bit when she realized Amethyst was right.

"Your right" Pearl said. This statement caused Amethyst to be shocked. _'Wow, honestly and being told I was right, I thought this was going to lead up to a fight but instead I'm seeing Miss-know-it-all in a whole new light' _Amethyst thought to herself.

"heh, sometimes I can be right Pearl" Amethyst said. She rubbed the back of her head. "Wow, Steven's heart/flounder shaped waffles were really good huh?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, they were, by chance did you-" Pearl cut her self off when she noticed something out the window close to the door. Amethyst turned around and noticed it to: A tiny dark brown bush of hair peaking out.

"STEVEN!" both gems yelled, startled the boy did jump up to blow his cover.

"Were you eavesdropping the whole time?" Pearl asked in a stern voice.

Steven walked back into the house in defeat _'I blew it' _He thought to himself. He dreaded what was next to come, he knew he was going to get scolded. By Pearl and Amethyst.


	3. some type of date

Steven walked up to them with his head down, looking as sad and guilty as possible, usually if Amethyst or Garnet were upset with him this would work; but with Pearl she had more of the MOTHER personality for him and she didn't let the sad eyes deceive her.

"You know that listening in on adults conversations is wrong Steven, you know better then that" Pearl scolded, crossing her arms she looked down at Steven, awaiting a response from the little boy Gem. Steven looked up with his extra sad eyes and sniffled a bit, even though Pearl could tell it was a fake sniffle.

"I just want you guys to like each other, and you guys always fight over dumb stuff, I thought if I-"

Amethyst then cut off Steven.

"Buddy, just because some friend fight doesn't mean they don't like each other, we have been a team for almost hundreds of years." Amethyst assured him. Pearl uncrossed her arms. Pleasantly surprised by home calm and sweet she was being with Steven. This was the side of Amethyst she like the most, the serious well mannered and thoughtful Gem she knew she could be. Steven smiled a bit and proceeded to speak.

"Yeah I get it, but I want you guys to like-like each other, since you both fight like an old married couple and stuff" he innocently said. Amethyst nervously chuckled, she looked over to Pearl for some type of assistance on this topic. Pearl knelt down to the boy.

"Steven, some friends have that kind of chemistry, but it doesn't mean that they are trying to be compatible as a couple, but just friends"

Pearl was slightly proud of that statement, it didn't offend either her or Amethyst and was in her mind the best way to explain to Steven that her and Amethyst we not trying to get together. Steven however was a cross between stubborn on the idea plus dense on the concept of just being friends. So he thought the best way to describe his point of view was to reference what he thought was an accurate debate, and that was _Television. _

"But on TV when two people yell at each other that means they are gonna date and get married and stuff. And you and Amethyst are hobo-sexual an that means your supposed to be happy"

Pearl's mind went into rage after hearing this come from a twelve year old. "Explain yourself" she asked.

"Well gay means happy and your gay shouldn't you be happy all the time, and-"

Pearl's anger got the best of her, she snapped at the boy "Steven Quartz Universe!, you are too young to think like this! I'm not some stereotype for humans to mock!"

Steven became scarred because Pearl never snapped at him like this before. "I wasn't making fun of you I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong Steven! I'm not some happy all the time gay person; I'm a Crystal Gem! I protect humanity and I have no time or care for a companionship with-"

Steven's eyes started to water "But your always protecting humanity, why don't you try and have fun and be fun" Steven was seconds away from crying.

"Well Steven you know what I think is fun? Not having a twelve year old tell me what to feel!" her final retort caused the boy to start to cry. He ran passed her up to his loft bed. Usually she would be the one to run to him to assure he isn't hurt but this time she just went into the temple in anger, her eyes were slightly watered up as well. Amethyst stood shocked in between the cross fire of the two.

"_Well, That escalated quickly" _She thought to herself. First thing was first and that was to check on Steven. Who was deeply sobbing into his pillow. Amethyst jumped up to comfort him, rubbing his back. "come on buddy, don't let cranky shorts bring you down" Amethyst calmly spoke to him. He muffled through the pillow "You and Pearl hate me, I just want you guys to be happy" she sobbed.

"Steven..." Amethyst was left without anything positive to say to the boy. "Wait here buddy, I'll talk to cranky shorts"

**In The Temple/Pearl's room**

"Okay Pearl, quit hiding in your waterfall thing, and while your at it you can _'come out of the closet_' too." Amethyst yelled into the large water pillar, she knew Pearl was in. because her little comment she received a slash in the face from Pearl who came out of the water pillar, completely dry, with the exception of her face, it was an indication that she was crying.

"I shouldn't of snapped at him" she cried softly, her guilt was obvious to Amethyst. Pearl was so easily flustered, in some situations she could not control her emotions.

"Pearl, he knows he pushed your buttons, just say 'sorry' he'll say 'sorry' you guys will hug and everything will be fine" Amethyst assured. Pearl had tears running down her face. She was looking aware from Amethyst. She finally mustered out "it's not that Amethyst; Steven knows I'm gay" she practically whispered the word gay. It came to her attention that Pearl was extremely sensitive on her sexuality.

"I don't think Steven fully get's it, I mean he said '_hobo-sexual' _earlier. Steven thinks if we date each we will be happy, he isn't judging us, he's a kid. Kids think love and hugs and junk are the solution to everything" Amethyst stated. Pearl looked down at her, she smiled lightly and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Amethyst. I know he means well but to be honest I've been upset silence last nigh. Greg knew the entire time I was gay, and Rose knew, I never told anyone before yesterday, I just don't want to be judged" her statement didn't fall on deaf ears, Amethyst understood I took her own twist on the situation.

"Pearl! Your serious an over thinker! How can some on even as kick ass as a Crystal gem even care about what people think, We are not even freakin Human! The stupid social rules don't apply to us. I mean we brake public property all the time and we haven't been ran out of town yet. Steven thinks we are the coolest think since sliced bread, Greg loves us, the pizza's and the fryman's like us, Even the dumb mayor likes us, who cares if we are gay, three single chicks living in one house for years screams for questioning, but we are Gems! Let's just have fun and live while protecting humanity, you know how many girls would wanna smooch someone as cool as you are!" Amethyst said, her little speech did the job, Pearl was smiling and happy again. Also she did have a tiny light blue blush on her face. _'She truly can be a surprise sometimes' _Pearl thought to herself.

"Amethyst your absolutely right" She knelt down to give her friend a hug. Amethyst blushed, this level of genuine affection from Pearl was rare, _'Crap she can't see me turning purple over a hug' _Amethyst pulled away from the hug and turned around. "No problem P, you know how cool I can be under situations of extreme emotional stuff, now lets get Steven and have are happily ever after" she said as she held Pearl's hand to the exit of the temple.

**Steven's room **

The three talked for a good hour on the subject. Steven understood why Pearl was upset and Pearl understood that Steven was only trying to help. Just like Amethyst predicted, they would hug and they would all be happy. With Steven being calm and everything back to normal it was a good way to end the day for them, Steven suggested a dinner cook out; which was nice since it was a cool summer night and Greg left the grill over the house after the last cook out. Burgers and hot dogs aside the three enjoyed each others time together until it became late and it was time to bed for Steven at least.

'Good night Steven" Pearl said giving him a small hug and walking off to the kitchen to start cleaning.

"Don't you want some help?" he asked.

"I got it bud" Amethyst chimed in.

this left Pearl and Amethyst alone again. While cleaning up together they would have time to talk, Steven wasn't to far away from them up stairs in his loft so the conversation would be obviously a careful one. But the two were both thinking the same thing. In just two days the Gems learned a lot about each other and with Steven trying to make the two bond it was definitely working. Pearl looked over to Amethyst; who was wiping down the counter top, her stubby arms wiping back and forth as her body was leaning over the table. Her shirt being so loose revealed her cleavage. Pearl couldn't help but stair. _'something about her, I know I told her I like taller fit women but something about her, I just can't put my finger on it, Amethyst is so short and plump but my goodness she is quite a beauty...'_ Pearl thought to herself but did not realize she said _Beauty quietly_ to herself, which Amethyst heard.

"huh?" Amethyst questioned.

"What?" Pearl asked back.

"You just said, beauty" Amethyst stated. Still hunched over the table. Amethyst looked down to see her loose shirt gave Pearl a bit of a peep show, her full chest and black bra were more visible for Pearl's viewing pleasures. This just made her look up at the tall Gem with a coy grin.

_'uh oh,' _Pearl thought to herself. _'What did I just get myself into'_


	4. unsure

Pearl looked away embarrassed. She was just caught for starring at Amethyst's chest. Which was a very lewd action on her part. She blushed lightly, which only made

Amethyst chuckle. "You like what you see?" she said, wiggly her eyebrows, it didn't help Pearl that Amethyst was still leaning over, Pearl glanced down and blushed more.

"Your being purposely distracting Amethyst" Pearl stated, avoiding eye contact. She didn't want to be teased over this, it has been too much of an emotion two days for that already.

"Aw chill P, I'm not complaining, you can look all you want, but in fairness I can look at you to" Amethyst said. Finally standing up straight and walking over to the temple door. Giving her a small wink before going into her room. Pearl still blushing ran over to her "Amethyst wait! I wasn't trying to-" Ran to Amethyst entering her messy room.

"Amethyst! I just looked down and I- umm" Pearl was at a lose of words. Amethyst was in front of her smirking at her discomfort. They were both in Amethyst's room, piles of random junk were everywhere.

"Relax P" she laughed at the tall flustered Gem. Then she hoped on to recliner couch was on the top of a mattress.

"Amethyst is there a reason to have a chair on top of a bed?" Pearl asked; changing the subject.

"No, I just thought it looked cool, like a-"

"Junk yard?" Pearl asked. Amethyst signed, she knew Pearl wasn't trying to insult her this time. So it would make sense to explain it.

"You know junk yards and thrift shops may look gross and weird but it's not that different from going to a museum and paying to look at old dirty stuff either" amethyst stated. Pearl didn't say it out loud but Amethyst did have a good point.

**Back At Steven's Room**

Steven wasn't fully asleep, the gems weren't the reason he was awake, his mind was still wrapping around everything that has happened. _'They like each other, they just have to, They both like girls, they might fight, but it looks like the way Lars and Sadie flirt, they can't keep denying it. I really think they like each other. Amethyst was so nice to Pearl today, she must like her'_

His train of thought was broken as the wrap platform glowered. Steven got up to see. To his delight Garnet was finally home. He jumped from his bed to see her. She looked slightly tired but was happy to see him.

"Hello Steven, how have things gone since I have been away" she asked. Steven's little eyes had stars in them. "You will not believe what you missed" he said in excitement.

**Back In Amethyst's Room**

"Okay Pearl, Welcome to the _Amethyst is awesome museum _ Please remember no flash photography and keep your hands in the ride at all times" She playfully said, taking Pearl's hand and guiding her through a make shift cave of random assortments. Gazing around her Pearl finally noticed all the interesting historic artifacts and unique pieces of old art and furniture Amethyst had collected over the passed 1,000 years. Her eyes became caught on what looked to be a tilted palm tree

"How does that palm tree even live in this?" Pearl asked, noticing the random tree slight tilted.

It's fake, but these flower's aren't" Amethyst said pointing to a pair of light blue rose like flowers. She plucked one out to show Pearl. She didn't even notice the small patch of flowers in the random assortment of stuff. "These only survive in low light and high moisture areas, it's some type of island cave flower" Amethyst told her.

Pearl examined the flower. "Did Rose show you this?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, she was the flower kinda girl, I only these these ones because they won't die in m room, plus they smell nice" Amethyst said. Pearl looked at the flower then placed it in her hair. Amethyst looked up and smiled. "It looks nice" Amethyst winked. Pearl smiled at the compliment.

"Check this part of my room out" she grabbed Pearl's hand again and guided her through the junk cave. Once in the cave Pearl noticed holiday lights combined together and an fort made of books, literally an entire book fort, piles and piles of old books, Atlases, Dictionaries, and maps Amethyst has collected over the years. It was rustic, messing but beautiful; like modern art.

"Amethyst this is amazing, I never knew you had such a creative eye fro art!" Pearl exclaimed. Amethyst gave a proud smile. "Yeah thanks I know about a bunch of cool stuff" She guided Pearl to a chair made of books. Pearl sat down on it. Amethyst sat next to her on the floor. It was a relaxing and romantic setting. To the recently 'out of the closet' Gem with was very nice. She looked down to speak to Amethyst; but due to Amethyst being under her in eye level, Pearl was once again looking down her shirt. Amethyst noticed this but didn't say anything right away.

"I must say I do like this Amethyst, it is quite creative" Pearl said. Looking directly at Amethyst's cleavage again.

"Yeah, the obeisance of the books and getting a direct look down my shirt is a pretty sweet deal huh P" Amethyst slyly remarked causing Pearl to turn her head up and look away from her.

"I was not looking down your shirt! I was looking down to talk to you!" Pearl protested.

"No you weren't but hey it's cool, I look at girls boobs and butts all the time, Sadie has a nice booty, and hell even Jenny has a cute rack on her" Amethyst replied without any embarrassment in her voice. Pearl stayed quite, not wanting to say anything that could embarrass herself.

"You said you like women like Rose or Garnet in body type, have you ever liked them in that way?" Amethyst questioned. Pearl looked at her again.

"Personality wise no, but body wise I guess" Pearl shrugged.

"you guess?" Amethyst questioned

"Well, not that I have thought about it more in the passed few hours, I think someone who is artistic in a free spirit sorta way would be ideal for me, someone who has passion would be someone I could always find interest in some one like that, as far as a personality that is, but now that you have me thinking about it again, body type isn't a huge deal" Pearl stated, after a few seconds she realized how much of that she could find in Amethyst.

"I hear what your saying, for me someone who is classy has a sorta sexy lady-like feel...to me that's jot, and she has to smart, I might make forts out of books but it would be nice to have someone wanna read them, and she has to put up a good fight, I can't be mushy all the time, you know what I'm saying, P"

Pearl smiled at that and realized to her she would be a good match for Amethyst. Once again without her meaning to; she was starring at her boobs again. Now Amethyst decided it was good to tease her.

"You gotta thing for boobs don't you Pearl?" Amethyst stated. Pearl blushed.

"I'm not doing this on purpose" Pearl declared, she got up and help Amethyst off the floor and proceeded to leave until Amethyst stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait, I was just teasing, if it's any fairness I check out your jugs too" Amethyst stated still holding Pearl's hand. Pearl raised an eyebrow _'jugs?' _she thought to herself.

"Amethyst I'm flat chested, why would you check me out" Pearl asked. Amethyst bit her lip. Not sure how to make another smart remark; so she came up with a sincere one.

"Cuz, your beautiful" She said quietly, shrugging and avoiding Pearl's eyes. Pearl just looked down and blushed lightly _'She just called me beautiful'_

"Did you mean that Amethyst?" Pearl asked. Amethyst just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Pearl, It's obvious your pretty, that's like me saying the sky is blue; It's a fact" Amethyst said crossing her arms. Pearl was becoming more flushed by Amethyst's words. "Besides your not flat chested, you just got smaller boobs, you know what they say, anymore then a mouth full is a waste" Amethyst joked while nudging Pearl's hip with her elbow. Now Pearl was completely blue in the face, She playfully kicked Amethyst lightly, causing the two Gems to laugh.

**Back In Steven's Room**

Steven had just finished telling Garnet about everything that she has missed in the passed two days.

"Well, Steven I believe you have your work cut out for you" Garnet Stated patting his curly hair. She got up to leave and enter the temple.

"Wait, Garnet you believe me right? Your the smart mysterious one, you know that they are meant together right?" He asked jumping off his bed. Garnet turned to him and smiled.

"Steven, your truly like your mother in so many ways, maybe you can finish what she started"

Steven's eyes went starry and he gasped. "You mean my mom knew they were meant for each other?" Steven became extra excited. "Garnet! We need to help them, they need to fall in love! Beach City needs love!" Garnet shushed him.

"Steven it's late and you need some rest, we will come come with a plan tomorrow" she said. Walking closer to the temple door. Steven calmed down and went back to this bed.

"Okay, Garnet, Team Funky-Flow-Masters, begins tomorrow"

"Heh, Funky flow" she quietly chuckled. Entering the temple door she went to room, surprised Amethyst and Pearl did not notice her come in through door, but she didn't choose to look for them. In the case of Steven being right. The two were probably hanging out together.

**Back With Amethyst and Pearl**

"Don't be so freakin' bashful P, It's no big deal" Amethyst assured her, walking closer to the water fall which acted a a type of passage between her and Pearl's room.

"For the last time I was not starring down your shirt, it just happens because of our height differences" She protested. Amethyst just chuckled coming closer to the water she noticed one of Pearl's swords sticking out of the water.

"Hey Pearl look on of your swords fell down the water fall again" She pointed out. Pearl noticed it and was a bit surprise.

"Wow, your right they do fall down here"

"Told you" Amethyst mumbled. She jumped on rock to get to the sword without getting wet and jumped back to hand it to Pearl. She then jumped up on top of a random tall dresser that was oddly placed close to the water fall. "Look we are at eye level now" Amethyst said smiling.

Pearl smiled back she turned herself so she could be eye level with Amethyst. _'Eye level makes a difference, her eyes are so pretty, and her lips are so full'_

"Pearl? You okay?" Amethyst asked. Waving a hand in front of her face. Pearl snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry Amethyst I spaced out for a bit" Pearl apologized.

"Heh, don't worry I have had that effect on you all night, first me tits now my lips" She joked. Causing Pearl embarrassment and discomfort again. Amethyst frowned when she realized she might of teased her a bit too much.

"Sorry P, don't get all self conscious" Amethyst said, putting her hands on Pearl's shoulders. Pearl just smiled glancing at Amethyst hands. "I'm fine, I just don't know how you do it Amethyst" Pearl stated.

"Huh?" Amethyst said, she wasn't sure what Pearl meant by that at all. Pearl placed her hands an Amethyst's shoulders.

"You have so much confidence in everything you do, your wild out burst and crazy behavior, and then at the drop of a hat you can be calm and insightful" Pearl looked into her eyes waiting a response.

"Well Pearl it's not about confidence, It's about being me, I'm a Crystal Gem, but I'm still a girl, I still like to have fun, One thing I got from Rose was to live and be happy" Amethyst responded. Not fully sure if that is all Pearl meant be _'confidence'_

"And you kissed someone before, and you never have been in denial of your sexuality" Pearl then added, truthfully it is whats been on her mind all day. Why does Amethyst get to be confident, strong, and get kissed.

"Oh!, that's whats been bugging you?" Amethyst put it together finally. "You were snippy and emotional yesterday because of being gay and not getting kissed, come on, just relax, put yourself out there and soon you'll be fighting off those babes with a bat"

Amethyst's words of encouragement made Pearl feel better. "thanks, but I don't think I'll be fighting off _babes_ any time soon without having a clue on how to kiss a girl" Pearl said with shame in her voice. Amethyst without fully thinking blurted out "Well, wanna practice on me?" she said, then quickly regretted it once she saw Pearl flush and look at her with horror.

"A-amethyst?" Pearl stuttered out. In her nervous Amethyst blurted out a poor reason

"Well, I mean teammates help teammates, and you know it's just a thought, it's not like you have to do" Amethyst shrugged, Still with Pearl's hands on her shoulders, and she realized her hands were on Pearl's this whole time as well. The two both blushing furiously looked at each other.

"Okay, well, let's give it a shot" Pearl said.

leaning in closer to Amethyst; who was entirely purple now, it was so quick of Pearl to agree and processed Amethyst didn't have much time to react. She leaned in as well and puckered her lips, the two gems, lips touched. Pearl felt her heart flutter, as the full lip Gem tenderly kissed her thin lips. Amethyst wanting to show off to Pearl slightly parted her lips to let her tongue lick Pearl's lips as an indication to open her mouth; which Pearl did. Pearl trying her best to keep up did the same with her tongue. Now the two Gems were in a heating up make out session, Pulling each other closer. Pearl moaned into the kiss lightly, as Amethyst did the same. The second the two parted for air Pearl pulled away completely cover her mouth. Amethyst eyes were still closer a bit, she appear to be more in bliss then Pearl, then quickly snapped out of it when she saw Pearl's reaction.

"W-well, that was a lesson in kissing 101 Pearl, and ummm,y-yeah, totally two teammates helping each other out, yep" Amethyst stammered out, completely dark purple. Pearl realized for once she wasn't the flustered one for once today.

"R-right, it was nice and thank you Amethyst" Pearl said before leaving to the water, she did stop one last time to turn to her flushed teammate.

"The nickname _hot lips_, I think it would be more suited for you" Pearl said and winked. And then she left leaving Amethyst alone. Once she was gone, Amethyst jumped off the dresser she was sitting on and instantly fell on he back,

_Did this really just happen? I spent the whole night with Pearl, not arguing, not yelling, or insulted each other, we just hung out. She spent the whole time in Awe because of me. She liked me for me and nothing else then just being with me, and to top it off she was confiding in me, she opened up and trusted me...and even kissed me, well even though it was a kissing demo, it still felt amazing. _

Amethyst put her hands to her face and realized her cheeks were extremely warm.

_Dammit! I'm seriously blushing like a total dork now, I didn't feel this way when that hussy kissed me, or the douche-bag who gave me mono. Why is it her making me feel this way. Dammit Steven, why did you have to be right, I do like Pearl, I freakin like like like her!_


	5. funky flow

Pearl was in her room, lying in the water on top of her pillar on her back, Her face still slightly flushed and her mind spinning over what had just happened. _She kissed me, told me I was beautiful, I can't believe Amethyst of all people can make me feel this way, she truly is something like no other._

Peal's hands were over her cheeks feeling the warmth. The butterfly fluttering feeling she had in her stomach was pure bliss, she had never felt this way before, She didn't want ti to end_. Amethyst did this to me? Is this how I feel now about her, she is wild, careless, but also passionate and creative, could she be the one for me?_

She could barely move, her mind was racing, then she realized the hard truth. _'Oh my, I can't believe it, I do care for Amethyst! Steven was right! On my gosh Steven was right?!'_

**Back In Amethyst Room**

Unlike her teammate Amethyst stood in her little make shift cave, staring at on of the flowers she had given to Pearl earlier and sitting in her book chair. she was stuck in her stir of feelings as well; except the bliss from earlier now formed, heartache and pain. _She doesn't love me, she would never care for me like that, I'm the reckless, dirt loving, loud mouth Gem. That kiss was a freakin miserable tease! Now I have to look at her and those lips for another thousand years, and remember it will be something I can never have! This sucks! I hate this!_

Without her control; her lips began to quiver and she began to cry. She held herself tight, trying her best to fight back the sobs but failed miserably, _Stupid Pearl and Steven, this is all your faults, I'm only supposed to feel how I wanna feel_

**The Next Morning In Steven's Room**

Steven and Garnet were going over a plan to have Amethyst and Pearl spend the whole day together. "Okay, so we bring them to the boardwalk, they go to fun land, then they go on the Ferris wheel together, and BOOM! Instant love confession" Steven stated; proud of his idea. Garnet only chuckled.

"Sorry Steven, those two are too stubborn for that, but it is a good start" She said to him reassuring his idea was a good one. Just then Pearl left her room to enter into Steven's kitchen. She didn't even know that Garnet was already back.

"Oh, Garnet your back, how was your mission?" Pearl asked.

"My mission went well, and since we are all here I believe that we should spend time together as a team, at the boardwalk" Garnet said in her usual calm voice. Pearl didn't look like she in objection to the idea.

"Oh, good, let me go get Amethyst" Pearl said as she went back into the temple to get her. Both Steven and Garnet looked at each other. "Team funky flow is doing great Garnet! Did you see her face, she practically begging for Amethyst to come along!" Steven said. Garnet shrugged.

"Now the hard part is to get them to not fight for a whole day" Garnet said. Steven disagreed, "No way, they are gonna have a great time, they're gonna go on the Tea Cups, play some games, win each other prizes, trust me Garnet I know true love when I see it" Steven replied, putting his arm her leg, since he was too short to put his arm around her shoulder. Just then Pearl came out frowning.

"Is she behind you?" Garnet asked.

"No she...she says she doesn't want to go" Pearl looked a bit upset by this. Steven then rushed to the Temple door and put his belly up against the door in an attempt to open it.

"Come on, come on! It worked that one time!" Steven grunted. Garnet adjusted her glasses and walked over to door and opened for him; but he didn't know the door opened because of her.

"Woo Hoo it worked!" He cheered as he ran into Amethyst's room. While he was out of Garnet and Pearl's sight they both turned to one another. Garnet crossed her arms and spoke sternly to Pearl.

"What happened last night?" Garnet asked. Pearl looked away at bit her lip. "Well..."

**Amethyst's Room**

"Amethyst! Amethyst! Where are you? We all wanna go out and hang out together, you me, Garnet, Pearl, YOU AND PEARL!" he kept shouting, hoping that would get her attention. He finally turned into what looked like a cave. "Hey cool I didn't know this was here, Amethyst?" he continued to walk in until he noticed the purple gem lying down, looking at him she just groaned and turned to her side. "Steven what do you want?" she asked. Usually when she sees him she is so nice, Steven was starting to feel like he had done something wrong. "Amethyst? Are you mad at me?" he asked, his little eyes looking watery, she just sighed, "No buddy, I'm not mad at anyone I just want to be alone"She said, not facing him. But he took the hint and left her alone. He wasn't sure what was going on though, she was happy yesterday and Pearl was the one who was sad, now it's like they switched. He left her room to meet up with the others. Once he saw the other two Gems he gave them the bad new "She's not going."

**At The Boardwalk**

the three went over to Fun Land; this was a fun outing but they did miss Amethyst. This made is less fun because according to Steven Amethyst was indeed the "FUN" Gem. The quite walk was cut short when Steven caught the attention of a funnel cake cart "Ooh,ooh, Funnel cake! Pearl can I get one!?" He exclaimed. She nodded in agreement, and handed some money so he could get one. She quickly frowned once he left "Amethyst loves funnel cake" she mumbled to herself quietly. Garnet did hear this and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm gonna ask you again, did something happened between you two yesterday?" Pearl didn't want to tell her but with Steven waiting in line for a snack she did have enough time.

"Steven, figured out I'm um, well, Gay and I was upset and Amethyst helped my cope with the realization of him knowing and me excepting it" Pearl then continued looking up at Garnet "We hung out the whole night, not arguing, not fighting, just acting like friends, like we used to when Rose was around, but even better, then we..." Pearl didn't want to continue,

"Your leaving out a big part" Garnet said; knowing exactly what she was going to say next. Pearl sighed and whispered into her afro._ "We kissed" _To her surprise Garnet was still stoic,

"Oh, well then good job" Garnet replied quietly, Steven was making his way back to them. "good job?!" Pearl hissed, slightly offended by Garnet's response.

"Look guys it's a funnel cake with extra powered sugar, It looks like that breakfast monster thingy we fought this year" Steven exclaimed holding the pastry in front of the two Gems; they didn't pay much mind to it, only Amethyst enjoyed sweets like him.

**Back In Amethyst's Room**

_ Stupid Pearl! Who does she think she is? Just acting like 'Oh hey, Let's just go out and pretend nothing happened' and the nerve of her to make Steven ask me right after I said no!. I seriously don't get her at all! How am I supposed to act like myself around her after that, And try and act like myself around Garnet and Steven after what happened yesterday? Just because that kiss meant nothing to her doesn't mean it meant nothing to me! What do I do now? I can't control these feelings, what does she expect from me now? I only wanna feel like my old self now and I can't because I don't know what she feels._

The constant ranting in her head didn't help her fight off her tears, this was second time this morning she started crying.

_I can't take this crap all day I'll just go over to the dumb Boardwalk and talk to her! If she hates me then-Oh Well! At least now she finally has a good reason!_

Amethyst jumped out from her little pile of despair and got ready to go to the Boardwalk.

**Back at the Boardwalk **

The three were trying to win prizes at one of the game stands. Steven was determined to win a prize for Connie while the other two tried to help him. It was one of the water shooting games. Using a water gun rifle to hit the moving targets and win a stuffed animal.

"I want to win her that giant lion! She loves lions!" Steven shouted.

"Steven dear, We will get it but you have to focus on the target" Pearl instructed. She knew he wasn't going to get it, so she was going to win the prize for him. Not that she mind, it made her happy to see how much he wanted to do nice things for others. She focused on the prize and continued to shoot, with her advanced abilities as a Gem; she didn't miss a single shot. This surprised the game runner and drew a small group to watch the tall thin woman playing the shooting game.

"Okay lady, save some prizes for the rest of the theme park" the man running the game joked. Pearl stopped and noticed the points she won exceeded the amount needed for the toy lion.

"Wanna get another toy?" the man asked.

Steven jumped into the conversation "Oooh, oooh, get a little lion or a-"

"How about the small purple cat?" Pearl asked. "Huh?" Steven said.

"Amethyst would like it, and I don't want her to be left out" Steven and Garnet looked at each other and smiled. "That's a great idea Pearl! Your so thoughtful!" Steven said with excitement.

Pearl giggled. "I suppose I am" She replied. She examined the purple toy cat. It was kinda fluffy' like the long hair cat Amethyst's transforms into. "This is so cute, I'm sure she will like it" Pearl exclaimed. Her sudden burst of excitement made Garnet and Steven laugh a bit. Pearl instantly flushed. "What's so funny?" Pearl asked in offense. "Oh nothing" Steven teased. Walking away from the flushed Gem; Garnet put her hand on her shoulder "I am happy to see you care for her so much" Garnet stated in her usual stoic voice and then walked away, leaving Pearl confused and with flushed cheeks. Just then Amethyst finally showed up.

"There you are, I followed the crowd of people talking about some tall white girl cheating on the water rifle game" Amethyst said with a chuckle, Pearl couldn't contain her happiness, she knelt down to hug her, which caused Amethyst to be in shock.

"Pearl?" Amethyst questioned, not that she didn't like the hug but she was still shocked by the affection. Pearl then stood up. "I got you something" She said said to her. Holding up the stuffed cat toy. Amethyst's looked at it with wide eyes and delight, "Awww, how cute! I love it!" She said holding it. Pearl smiled at her again "I'm glad, I thought you would" she said lovingly; the two Gems stared at each other for a moment, then looked away. Blushing a bit. An awkward silence fell on them until Amethyst questioned.

"Where is Steven and Garnet?" Looking around the two realized they were no where to be found.

"Oh, umm, they were here just a minute ago, they probably went to go get more funnel cake" Pearl shrugged.

'Funnel Cake?" Amethyst looked up excited. Pearl giggled "Yeah funnel cake, there is a stand by the fun house, come on I'll get you one" she said escorting Amethyst in the right direction. As soon as they left the rifle game area; Steven and Garnet peaked from behind another game stand. Without being noticed. Steven grinned. "See her love made her follow her here!" Steven said referring to Amethyst. Garnet nodded. "Maybe Steven or maybe she just felt left out" Steven disagreed "Nope she is in love, besides, Amethyst is strong and tough, she is just waiting for the right time to tell Pearl how she feels" he said. Garnet thought to herself _'You my dear boy do not know the Amethyst I once knew'_

Steven then tugged on her arm "Hey we should take them over to the Ferris wheel, it will be romantic and stuff" Steven added. Garnet nodded in agreement, "Let's go find them and tell them about it" She stated. The two went off to go find them. They weren't' far they were by the funnel cake stand waiting in line. "I'm really glad you decided to come with us Amethyst" Pearl said.

"You already said that" Amethyst said rolling her eyes. This made Pearl frown.

"Can I ask why you were upset earlier?" She asked. Amethyst huffed in annoyance.

"Pearl I-"

"Amethyst! Pearl! Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?" Steven yelled to them. This bought Amethyst some time.

"Sure thing Buddy! Be there in a sec!" Amethyst said giving him the thumbs up. Then they were finally up to get her funnel cake; which Pearl paid for. Pearl grunted in annoyance. "Your going to tell me" she mumbled to Amethyst.

"Sorry, can't talk I got eating funnel cake" She said stuffing a bunch in her mouth at once. "You told me to never eat with my mouth full" She said in between chews. Pearl looked down at her annoyed but still slightly smiling even though she didn't want to _'Well played you little puma' _She thought to herself. She did admire Amethyst charm and whit, she was cute at some of things she did; like right now for example; holding her prize and stuffing her face with funnel cake just to get out of a conversation. It was so juvenile but yet so; Amethyst and that's what made her charming to her. The two met up with Steven and Garnet to wait in line together.

"Steven and I will go together, and you two can have your own cart" Garnet said to the other gems that were in line. Pearl smirked and looked down at Amethyst. "Sounds fine to me Garnet" Pearl stated, putting her hands on her hips. Amethyst gulped down her last bit of funnel cake.

"O-or, uh, Steven and I can go together, come on buddy, I can pretend to be a bunch a different animals and freak out all the other on the ride" Amethyst said trying to get out of siting with Pearl.

"Oh gee, that sounds fun Amethyst but I had already had plans to make Garnet my date for tonight" he said hugging her leg. Garnet nodded in agreement to that. Amethyst looked up at Pearl nervously; she knew what she was going to have explain herself to her sooner or later. As the four got on the ride they had to wait a bit.

"Isn't supposed to be spinning by now?" Amethyst asked.

"It has to load all the other passengers, look how full the line is" Pearl said pointing to the crowed of people. Amethyst huffed and slumped into her seat; Pearl who was across from her decided to sit next to her. "You, know Steven and Garnet could of sat with us" Amethyst said, still trying to avoid the subject of this morning.

Meanwhile with Steven and Garnet; the two were above them trying to listen in on what they were saying.

"What do you hear Garnet?" He asked. Garnet shushed him

"We can't let them know we are listening; play it off that we are talking to each other _my little date"_

Steven chuckled. "Okay, well _My Lovely Date _How are you enjoying the right?" He said in a sly tone; which just sounded more adorable then anything to Garnet; she laughed lightly "I'm enjoying very much Steven"

"Yep, me too, I love dating older women; Connie is a whole year older and a grade ahead of me" Steven said. Garnet ruffled the boy's hair and chuckled.

Back With Pearl and Amethyst; Pearl was trying her best to get as much as she could out of her. "Where you sick this morning?"

"No"

"Upset?"

"No"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No"

Pearl grunted in frustration. "Why not? What happened you were fine last night and then this morning you were all mopey and depressed"

"Pearl I can't explain it"

"Really miss "I only feel how I wanna feel?" Pearl mocked. Amethyst looked up at her a bit hurt. "That's right amethyst; Steven told me that sometimes you like garbage and even though I can't figure why Garnet and I both know that you are just as sensitive and insecure as you were when Rose found you all those years ago" Pearl stated sternly, Her little rant was a hit below the belt for Amethyst. It was like having her tough girl ego crushed. Amethyst turned away from Pearl and looked down at her stuffed animal _'If she has always know this, what else does she know' _ Amethyst thought to herself. Her eyes betraying her again, tears were forming in her eyes and she throat became dry. Pearl noticed this and instantly felt bad, she hugged the purple Gem.

"Amethyst I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Pearl said with sympathy. Amethyst pushed her away to look at her with tears running down her face she snapped.

"Well your damn right you should be sorry, you have always made me feel bad about myself, and yesterday I felt worse after, you know what; all because I can't figure out how to feel, yeah I feel how I want to; but because of you I'm confused about how to feel" Amethyst said, controlling the volume on her voice and her tears the best she could. Lucky for them no one on the ride could hear them, except for Garnet.

Pearl looked at her; shocked to hear this. "Amethyst, I didn't know you felt like this"

"How could you? I barely knew I felt like this; because of your stupid pretty face my brain just turns to mush, everything gets fuzzy and I can't focus; and not for the usual reasons! I just don't know what to do" Amethyst said, trying her best not to sob while talking. Pearl put her hand to her own mouth in shock.

"You-you mean I make you feel this way?" Pearl asked. Amethyst nodded in agreement and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah P, this is how I feel, I can't make sense of it but this morning after thinking all night about the kiss I got scared that I might of made our friendship worse, or even worse. The thought of you not liking me for that and not caring about it."

"It was special for me" Pearl added.

"It was for me too, but different because I liked it more then you did!" Amethyst threw in. leaving Pearl a bit offended.

"Who said I didn't like, heck I loved it"

Both Gems stopped and starred at one another. Amethyst looked a bit shocked. Pearl just rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Amethyst, you goof ball, I'm not some naive person; I wouldn't have agreed to a kiss; for the sake of practice, why would I want my first kiss to be a training session, I had it with someone I care for, a friend, and nothing is going to ruin that, it can only get better from here" She said, moving in to Amethyst closer, placing a finger on Amethyst lips; to signal her not to speak. Amethyst just froze still turning a dark shade of purple again. Pearl tilted her head and kissed the purple Gem. Amethyst completely gave into the kiss, wrapping her small arms around Pearl's neck. Pearl put her hands on Amethyst chubby hips and pulled her in closer. The two were in such a trance with their now deep and steamy kiss they didn't realize the ride was over. The two were still making out as the ride was over. The man running the ride spoke up to them.

"Hey ladies you want another go?" He asked in a joking matter. The two instantly opened their eyes and pushed each other away. Both turning to him realizing that they had been watched for the passed few seconds. Some people were laughing a bit "Don't mind us ladies" one guy in the crowd said. Pearl who was now completely blue. She tried to cover her face with her hand as a shield to anyone watching them walk off the ride and leave the area of their complete humiliation. Amethyst was lucky she had the stuffed animal to hide her face.

_'Thank goodness Garnet and Steven didn't see that' _Pearl thought to herself. Just then she heard someone coming from behind her.

"just in case you thought I didn't see, I did" Garnet said from behind holding Steven under her arm like a sack of potatoes; which he didn't mind. The leader Gem and Steven stared at the two other Gems who were blushing madly. Amethyst couldn't take the attention and just proceeded to leave them.

"Amethyst?" Pearl questioned. Noticing the flustered purple was leaving.

"I'm heading home; later" Amethyst said waving good bye; but she didn't face them and before Pearl could protest against it Amethyst morphed into a bird and left them. Leaving Pearl alone with the two. Pearl looked back at the two nervously. _"This is going to be a long walk home' _she thought to herself.

**Back At The Temple In Amethyst's Room**

Pearl was yelling at Amethyst in her book fort. "How could you just leave me there with them like that! Do you know how embarrassing it was being ask all those questions by Steven!"

Amethyst was sitting on her book chair pretending not to listen. She still had the stuffed cat with her. She hadn't let the thing down the entire night. Pearl continued to yell at her.

"Steven asked me how kissing feel, and Garnet just laughed the whole time!"

"Garnet laughed?" Amethyst asked; still not looking up at her.

"Well, she chuckled three times, but you know for her that's like laughing hysterically"

"It's no big deal" Amethyst shrugged

"Easy for you to say Steven didn't ask you what flavor the wedding cake is going to be!"

The two Gems looked at each other. Then both laughed.

"That little dork! He asked that?" Amethyst said laughing still.

"Yes, I mean, honestly that boy is like a mini Rose! She would say something like that" Pearl said laughing as well. The two looked at each other while laughing. Pearl came closer to Amethyst and kissed her again. Amethyst blushed. But she didn't hold back either. She stood up on the chair so she could be eye level with Pearl and continued to kiss her. When the two broke away they looked at each other then hugged,

"I guess Steven was right after all, we are a good couple" Pearl said. "I guess he is a _funky flow master"_

Amethyst laughed at that. "The only time Steven was ever a _funky flow master_; was when he didn't shower for three days" the two shared another laugh together and then a kiss.

"Aside from all of this, what does this make us now? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl raised an eyebrow; Amethyst then realized what she she said and turned a shade of plum all over again. "I mean! Girlfriend and girlfriend!" she stammered out. Pearl smiled at her. "We sure are" Pearl said. Leaning into another kiss.

"_She is such a wild thing, but damn, I can't help but love her; good job Steven" _Pearl thought to herself as she kissed her girlfriend.

**Authors note: there are grammar issues, I am not using any word processor that has any spell check or grammar check. Plus I wanted to get the story out as soon as possible. **


	6. Chapter 6

The two Gems snuggled with each other in Amethyst's room for the night. The two talked a bit and talked. In between conversation they would kiss but only to fill out the awkward silence that fell over them.

"So now what?" Amethyst asked. Pearl looked at her as if she had no the answer; but she didn't.

"We are an item now" Pearl stated.

"Yeah but what does that mean; how do we act around each other now?" Amethyst asked.

"The same as before" Pearl stated.

"So we still fight?" Amethyst asked. Pearl sighed.

"No, we are now more understanding of our feelings towards one another"

"How?"

"You don't know?"

"Your the smart one"

"Doesn't mean your not smart and that doesn't mean I know everything"

The two still were left with no words but still snuggled up to one another. Both on their sides. Pearl's arm Amethyst head; her fingers tangled in her long hair. Amethyst short arms wrapped around Pearl. The two Gems didn't notice Garnet coming in. she saw the two close to one another.

"Garnet!" the two Gems cried out; surprised and embarrassed to be caught once again in a private moment. Garnet just adjusted her glasses. She wasn't uncomfortable by them being close but they looked embarrassed.

"We,weren't-" Pearl tried to make up an excuse for them being close to one another. Garnet just looked at them.

"Stop" Garnet instructed. "I'm happy to see that you two are getting along; just don't let your emotions distract yourselves in battle" before the two Gems could say anymore. Garnet left. The silence was worse then before.

**Outside the temple **

Steven and Connie were out side; getting ready to go out; they were just getting their bikes ready, Connie was trying to get all the sand out of Steven's bike chain. Steven was happy to see her; he always. He showed her the toy he won for her.

"Oh Steven thank you" She said looking at the toy. It was nice of him to do that.

"I won it playing extreme water rifle at fun land" He said crossing his arms with a smug look on his face. Connie just laughed.

"Okay, well tell Pearl I said thank you" she stated. Steven looked surprised.

"What? How did you know Pearl won it?"

"Because only Pearl has perfect aim; she's the only one in town that can beat me in tennis too"

Steven chuckled at that "Well your right about that Connie but wrong about one thing"

"What's that?"

"You said I shouldn't try this but I did and now your looking at Steven Universe "The funky flow master"

Connie dropped the bike on the sand in shock.

"Oh no! Your not trying to go without showering again are you!?"

"What? No! I got Pearl and Amethyst together!"

Connie glared at him "Steven you can't just interfere in adults relationships" Connie groaned. "Does garnet know?"

"Yeah, She is on team funky flow with me" Steven said. Connie just signed. "Oh Steven..."

**Authors Note: Short intro to the next part of the story. Will continue to work on chapter 7 this week. If lucky I may just complete the entire story this week. Keep commenting and reviewing!**


	7. in charge

Things are going great at the crystal Gem temple; Ever since Pearl and Amethyst started dating. The two haven't fought in days. This made missions less of a worry. The two were in complete control unison of their feelings and also what the other one was feeling. Nothing was weird with them being together. Everyone still hung out like normal. They weren't on top of each other all the time. And ever since the Ferris wheel they do not kiss anywhere unless it's the temple. But even there they won't do it in front of Steven or Garnet; They kept those moments private. Once in awhile they may do so cutesy flirting with one another at home. Usually when no one was around. Steven wasn't the type of boy to peep on them and Garnet doesn't even go in their rooms without letting them know in advanced. But today was a special day for Amethyst. She would have little moments were she would do something extra romantic; small things that she knew would make Pearl happy like; Doing laundry, or not getting kicked out of places in town. Once in awhile she would leave Pearl little notes in her room or on her swords with a dumb pick-up line like: "Hey babe! Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" or "You must another ticket from the city because you got _'fine'_ written all over you!"

These cute little flirting moments were cute to Pearl, were definitely things that made her giggle or blush over. Amethyst despite her tough girl act had her shy moments. She noticed that Amethyst would get embarrassed by compliments or would get flustered if she did anything in front of Pearl that she didn't want her to see. All and all the relationship they have now is much more healthy then before.

This morning was just like any other morning; Steven was getting his bowl of cereal and Pearl was training with her sphere.

"Hey Pearl, Amethyst left you a note on the cereal box" Steven said handing it to her.

"Oh are we almost out this brand again?" She asked. Assuming that it was a grocery list. She looked at it to read and began to smile. Amethyst had found the a tiny excerpt from her Gem book about what the Opal Stone means to humans.

**_Opal stone meaning_**_ foster love, passion, loyalty, faithfulness,emotional expressiveness, warmth, spontaneity and dramatic ability. _

_Ain't that the truth Babe!_

_Also Steven is almost out of his favorite cereal _

_love Amethyst_

She also drew a tiny picture a cat winking.

"What's it say?" Steven asked.

Pearl looked over to him.

"Oh just one of Amie's love notes and grocery note too" she while chuckling. She hadn't realized she just slipped up and called Amethyst by her nickname in front of him.

Amethyst had just walked in after this. "What up Steven, and Babe" She greeted. She had no shame calling Pearl by her little pet name in front of Steven. Steven just laughed a bit then took of to his loft to eat.

"So no mission today, but we get some things don't today like, groceries, and fixing the last few steps of the porch" Amethyst grabbing something to drink from the fridge. Pearl stood their with a surprised expression. "Well, that's sounds fine; But don't you hate grocery shopping?"Pearl asked.

"Yeah,but I love food and I wanna hang out with you today" Amethyst replied.

"AWWWW" Steven cooed. He was only saying that for teasing Amethyst. Pearl giggled as she saw Amethyst turn a slightly darker shade of purple.

"Keep it up Steven; Don't make me embarrass you in front of your girlfriend" Amethyst warned the boy. Steven just chuckled nervously and went back to his cereal. He knew better then to challenge Amethyst. Pearl chuckled. "Let's get going?" Pearl said. Grabbing Amethyst's hand. The two Gems could hear Steven making kissing sounds as they left.

"Next time Connie is over, let's show her his baby pictures" Pearl said.

Amethyst looked up and smirked "let's do it"

**At The Grocery Store**

"Let's see...milk, coco crunch cereal, waffle mix, fruit, vegetables and that aren't cross, is what Steven wrote on the grocery list board this week. Amethyst, anything you or Garnet wanted?" Pearl asked. Amethyst put her hand down her shirt to take out a piece of paper "Yeah Garnet left you a note and I need some things too" Amethyst said handing Pearl the note. Pearl rolled her eyes at Amethyst for pulling it out of her shirt but then still proceeded to read out loud.

_Pearl,_

_Don't need anything personally but please order Steven a new phone, I broke his other one. Also please get extended warranty. _

_-Garnet_

"Did she snap his phone in half again?" Pearl asked. Amethyst just shrugged.

"Well, I can go over to the phone store and get him a new one; while you do this stuff" Amethyst offered. Pearl nodded. Pearl had to interest or desire to go into a store that handled technology. She looked over to see that Amethyst had already left. _"She'll be back, she forgot to get money" _Pearl thought to herself. She went down a few aisles to get some groceries. She went down the organic aisle and became distracted by the different types of healthy cereals.

"I wonder if Steven would like any of these" she said out loud as she walked with her cart down the aisle; she was too distracted to notice the other young woman in front of her until she heard the small crash of the two carts. She snapped back to attention.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention" Pearl exclaimed. Not making direct eye contact with the woman yet.

"Oh, it's okay. I wouldn't mind getting bumped into you some more" The woman laughed. Pearl then looked directly at her. She was a tall thin mid 20's adult. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a unique hipster liker outfit on; such as skinny green plaid jeans; a log tea and scarf even though it's the middle of summer and there's no need to wear one. Pearl looked at her slightly embarrassed. "Oh, um well A-again, sorry for bumping into still, I should have been paying more attention" Pearl said trying to move down the aisle passed her. The woman then stopped Pearl's cart with her foot.

"What the hurry? I'm Amber by the way and you are?"

"Pearl" Pearl nervously spat out. Amber giggled.

"Well Pearl it was nice bumping into you" Amber said with a wink. Pearl started to blush _"Is this Human flirting with me, this is new" _Pearl thought to herself. Trying to avoid this moment from getting anymore awkward she picked a random box of cereal from the shelf and asked her.

"Do you think these are any good, it's a twelve year old boy who hates healthy snacks" Pearl stated.

Amber she giggled, "Well it has chocolate in it, I'm sure your little brother will grow to like it"

"Oh Steven isn't technically brother, I'm more of a guardian to him" She said with a shrug. Amber smiled. "Oh, cool your a foster parent" She said. Pearl smiled nervously and placed the box of cereal in her cart. Completely unaware that Amethyst was watching in horror. Watching her girlfriend being hit on by another woman. She quickly ducked into the next aisle and began to ease drop on the conversation.

"So I hate to be blunt but I noticed the big white thing on your forehead?" Amber questioned. Pearl looked up.

"Oh, this is my Gem, I can summon my weapon from this" Pearl stated pointing to her her forehead. Amber looked confused. "Weapon? Are you a cop?" Amber asked. Pearl chuckled.

"No, I'm a crystal Gem. I'm not human:" Pearl said. Amber's expression changed to complete shock. Amethyst thought to herself _"You heard her right, slut! She ain't human so say good bye and walk away from my Woman!" _Amethyst yelled in her head.

"Oh wow, this whole time I thought you were a model from some other country" Amber smoothly said. Pearl then blushed at that compliment. Amethyst's felt her blood boil. Listening to this complete stranger flirt with her _Pearl._

"Oh, My, Thank you! But no, I'm a just a humanity protecting Freudian" Pearl shrugged. Trying to remain humble, but also not bashful to all the attention.

"Don't be modest a pretty gal like you totally should be showed off" Amber giggled. Placing a hand on Pearl's shoulder. The sudden contact made Pearl slightly nervous but just a few feet away broke Amethyst heart. Watching her beloved being hit on was one thing but Pearl was not resisting. At any time Pearl could of walked away. Why would she want another woman's attention? Wasn't Amethyst enough? Wasn't the attention she gave her enough?.

"So being a the pretty guardian of humanity that you are. Do you get to be taken out on dates?" Amber asked. Now Amethyst wanted nothing more to do then jump over the aisle to punch this girl. Pearl just giggled.

"Recently yes, I'm in a relationship with someone very dear to me" Pearl said. Amber's expression was in complete shock. Amethyst couldn't of been happier _"That's right you cheap hussy MY GIRL is branded" _She thought to herself.

Amber looked away from Pearl a bit disappointed. "I'm sorry, I thought you were single" She said "I would of asked you on a date" She finished with a shrug. Pearl just grabbed another box of cereal next to Amber.

"I think Steven will like these, It's cinnamon apple flavor" she said out loud, completely oblivious to Amber's disappointment,

"Are you in a long term relationship?" Amber asked. Pearl getting her cart ready to leave looked up at her and smile "Absolutely, Amethyst is my soul mate; anyways it was nice meeting you Amber" Pearl said as she took off. Amethyst froze unable to move or speak. _"Soul mate? She never called me that before, she could of easily just dumped me for her but instead she chose me, because I'm her soul mate?" _

Amethyst didn't notice Pearl walking up to her. "OH good you came back" Pearl said snapping Amethyst back to reality.

"Yeah! I umm, forgot to ask you for money" Amethyst said. Pearl smiled. "Well let me pay for these, then we can go off to the phone store...Wanna sit in the cart?" Amethyst nodded and jumped in.

**Later That Night**

"Thanks for the new phone guys" Steven exclaimed. Sitting next to the three Gems

"Your welcome Steven" Pearl said.

"Is it Garnet proof?" HE asked.

"Nothing is Garnet proof" Garnet stated. The four of them laughed.

"Garnet can we go to the arcade please!" Steven asked. Garnet nodded "I can't say no to that face" She looked over at the two the Gems. "Joining?"

Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other. "We'll catch up later" Amethyst replied. Garnet nodded. Steven grabbed her arm "Can I get a piggy back ride?" he asked.

"Sure" Garnet replied picking up the boy. Leaving the two Gems alone. Pearl proceeded to start doing the dishes while Amethyst watched. Amethyst wasn't entirely sure how to start the conversation; telling Pearl that she was ease dropping on her little chat with Amber. She twiddler her thumbs nervously.

"Something on your mind Amethyst?" Pearl questioned. Amethyst rubbed the back of her head.

"That obvious huh?" she chuckled. Pearl nodded. She had finished the dishes so she put her full attention on Amethyst. "You have been kinda quiet since earlier" Pearl stated. She sat next to Amethyst placing a hand on her shoulder. Amethyst felt face heating up and her heart picking up speed up.

"Ummmmm" Amethyst bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

"You saw me talking to that woman today didn't you?" She asked her. Amethyst nodded. Pearl sighed. "I'm sorry you saw that; I shouldn't have engaged her in that long of a conversation I'm really sorry Amethyst" Pearl looked into the eyes of her beloved only to see her giving her a _what the hell? _Reaction.

"Your apologizing? I was ease dropping" Amethyst said pointing to herself.

"Yes, but I can't blame you for that. We were in a public place" Pearl insured. Amethyst just slammed her head on the table and signed and she mumbled something that Pearl couldn't understand.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that" Pearl said, hoping Amethyst would repeat herself.

"I said I feel like complete mush around you sometimes" Amethyst said; lifting up her head. She didn't look Pearl in the eyes but she still was talking to her. "I mean, seriously I'm so in love you it's stupid! And it sucked today watching some other person flirt with you; but it feels great to have you choose me over so hot, tall, and skinny chick; I mean I uh-" Amethyst stopped herself and began to blush immensely. She just realized in the spear of the moment she just said "love" and practically admitted that she was jealous at the same time. Pearl just looked at her and smiled. Amethyst for once in the passed few weeks felt extremely embarrassed and unsure of what to say next. Amethyst began to stutter. "We-well, you know what I-I m-mean, about stuff and you talking to someone who is prettier then me, and you still chose me, Thanks for liking me more- No-wait- I mean-" her embarrassing little speech was cut short by Pearl's lips.

"Don't be silly, I love you" Pearl cooed. Amethyst felt her face blush even more; if that were even possible at this point. Pearl giggled. "Remember your note you left me earlier; Opal: _passion, loyalty, faithfulness. _Does that sound familiar?" Pearl said in a slightly teasing tone. Amethyst shrugged.

"I remember, but I meant it more like, I will be the faithful, passionate, and all that other stuff" Amethyst replied. She got up from the kitchen table where she was sitting and tried to make it to her the temple door; but Pearl grabbed her by the shoulders and to changed her direction to the couch.

"W-what are you Woah-" Amethyst said as Pearl pushed her on her back. Pearl then was on top of her looking down as if she were prey. Amethyst gulped. Pearl giggled at this. "You know for someone who can write quirky love notes and make breast puns all day; you sure do have bashful side" Amethyst was still flushed and speechless. Pearl kissed her on the lips playfully. Amethyst finally mustered up the ability to talk again. "A-aren't we supposed meet up with Garnet and Steven?" She asked.

"I don't think they would be offended if we don't catch up tonight; and besides I want to ask you something. Do you really think I would leave you for some other person. Your my soul mate" she said giving amethyst another kiss. "Your beautiful" Pearl then stated. This caught Amethyst off guard.

"Really?" Amethyst asked. Pearl just raised an Eyebrow. "Of course" Pearl said. She let her bodies weight on top of amethyst and embraced her as she began to passionately kiss her. Amethyst complied. The two enjoyed the kiss. Pearl was on top of Amethyst. She hands wrapped around her frame deeply kissing her full lips and enjoying the feel of her soft tongue move it's way in her mouth. Amethyst placed her small hands on Pearl's waist. Both unaware that the were bucking there hips together. The warmth and tingling feeling was taking them over until Pearl snapped back to reality when she realized how heated this moment just got. She sat up on top of Amethyst who was just as surprised as she was. "Oh my" Pearl said quietly. Now blushing just as much as Amethyst.

"Well this escalated quickly" Amethyst said with a tiny laughed. She looked at Pearl's lower pelvis. "Are crotches are technically touching" she said. Pearl got off Amethyst. "This is certainly becoming heated" Pearl said still blushing.

"Well?" Amethyst shrugged.

"Let's quit while we are ahead" Pearl said.

"What's wrong?" Amethyst asked.

"Nothing; I just didn't want to come across as pushy" Pearl said. Amethyst raised an eyebrow

"You and pushy don't belong in the same sentence" Amethyst. Her self consciousness came back. "You just didn't to get more intimate with me" Amethyst said getting up and crossing her arms. Pearl became offended. "NO! I just didn't want over step a boundary" Pearl snapped. Amethyst just waved her hand to dismiss her and she walked into her room. Pearl who was now angry ran after her.

**AT THE ARCADE**

the two Gems sat at together on the kiddy rides together. "Do you think they are still coming?" Steven asked Garnet. "Doubt it" she said. Her gut told her something was wrong.


	8. someone special

The next day Steven was with Connie and Garnet outside the temple playing checkers outside.

"Steven are the water balloons really necessary?" Connie asked soaked from her last move. Steven nodded.

"This way the moves will really matter" He said. Preparing his water balloons.

Garnet just nodded in agreement with Steven "Besides it hot out" she added in.

"That's true I guess- AH!" Connie yelled, as she was hit with a water balloon. Steven laughed at her. "Hey were is Amethyst and Pearl?" he asked. Garnet looked up at him before making another move at the checkers game. "They are on a mission to retrieve a mind readers stone in the west" she said.

"Cool, are they fighting a giant dangerous monster" Connie asked. Garnet smiled at the girl.

"No just retrieving it, it has no monster guarding it or an dangerous properties but if someone where to get a hold of it; it could be dangerous" she explained.

"How?" Steven asked.

"The Stone can only react with DNA of a living creature to reads it's mind, it was a perfect weapon for battle in the hands of an evil Gem or a foolish human" Garnet said. Both Steven and Connie were amazed by this.

**On The Mission**

Pearl and Amethyst were both upset with each other. But they were given orders from Garnet to complete a mission. The two didn't give Garnet an indication that something was wrong with the two of them but the night before they decided to break up.

_**LAST NIGHT FLASHBACK **_

_ Pearl angrily followed Amethyst into her room. "Listen! I didn't want to upset you but your little bi-polar outbursts are getting old Amethyst!" she yelled. Amethyst turned around to face her._

"_MY outburst?! Coming from the Gem who didn't want to come out of the closest and flipped out over it? Really I'm the bi-polar one?!" _

_Pearl stomped her foot and puffed out her cheeks. Shaking from anger; she was furious. _

"_YES you Amethyst! The day after we kissed, you acted all mopey!"_

"_And you acted like a big baby the entire day before that!"_

_The two Gems were at a stand still; with emotion. Pearl's eyes soften when she realized that this argument was getting them no were._

"_Look at us, we are fighting worse then before" Pearl said. Amethyst became less tense, she knew Pearl was right. "Your right, we used to fight before, but as friends, now that we are-...you know...We shouldn't be" _

_Pearl looked away. Her throat was dry. She was going to regret what she was about to say next. "Maybe we rushed into things; Gems don't usually become attracted to each other the way we are trying to" she rubbed her arm and bit her lip. She looked at Amethyst; who looked like she just saw a ghost. _

"_Amethyst are you okay?" Pearl asked._

_Amethyst eyes were watering up but she quickly did her best to brush it. "Yeah, totally I get what your saying" she said. Her voicing shaking. Pearl knew she was upset. She regretted even saying that._

"_But hey, you know we gave it a shot A for effort right?" Amethyst said faking a small laugh giving Pearl a thumbs up. Pearl signed "I'm sorry if this hurts" she said to her walking closer to her. She reached her arms out to give Amethyst a hug but was rejected by her._

"_It's cool P, we gave it a shot nothing to get all sad about"_

"_Are we okay?" Pearl asked. Amethyst nodded._

"_We are fine P, I mean we have been friends for almost a thousand years, three weeks of acting all lovey mushy isn't gonna mess that up" amethyst said. Moving away from Pearl._

"_And besides you weren't that good of a kisser anyways" Amethyst said before walking away. Pearl felt bad. She knew that Amethyst's little insult was a way of saying she wasn't okay._

"_Amethyst, I'm so sorry"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Garnet said it should be down by that cliff edge" Pearl said pointing to edge. Amethyst nodded. She ran over to look at it.

"I think it's in between those rocks, hold on I got it" Amethyst said as she shape shifted into a power drill. Pearl smiled. "That will work" she said.

"Ready for drilling babe-uh- I mean Pearl" Amethyst said. Pearl rubbed the back of her "Right let's do this"

Amethyst quickly smashed into the two rocks to retrieve the stone. It was slightly greenish but looked for similar to an Opal Stone.

"Thanks, Amethyst" Pearl said holding her hand out for Amethyst to give it to her. Amethyst shape shifted back to normal and picked up the stone. "I got it" She said. She placed the stone in her shirt to carry it. Pearl huffed in annoyance. "Amethyst, don't do that. Garnet didn't tell us what it was, we should bubble it away" Amethyst scoffed at that.

"I got dirty to get I can hold on to it" she said walking away. Pearl grabbed her shoulder. "Amethyst it could be dangerous bubble it away!" Amethyst took the stone out of her shirt.

"Fine! You want it so bad!" she said she licked the stone and then handed to Pearl. Purposely making sure the drool got into Pearl's hand "You _can bubble it away_ now!" she said walking off back to the wrap pad. Pearl yelped. Disgusted in Amethyst childish actions. They both warped back to the temple.

**Back at the Temple**

The two Gems returned to see Steven looking around the house. Making a complete mess of the house. His clothes were everywhere.

"Steven!" Pearl snapped. This startled the boy. "Steven! What is going on here! Look at this mess!" she yelled pointing to all the clothes all over the floor.

Amethyst noticed Connie sitting in outside on the porch while he tried to get whatever he was doing.

"Yo, Steven what happened?" she asked picking up a pair of his underwear off the floor.

Pearl was still scolding Steven, so he didn't realize that Amethyst asked a question.

"I'm getting ready to go somewhere with Connie-" Steven tried to say before Pearl cut him off.

"Your not going anywhere before you pick up this mess! Steven Quartz!" Pearl demanded. Amethyst smirked. _"Man Pearl, you just don't know how to speak this kids laughed" _Amethyst thought to herself. Unknowing to her that Pearl could hear it as well.

"What?" Pearl asked facing Amethyst. Amethyst just shrugged

"What? I didn't say anything. I was Gonna tell Steven that he doesn't have to clean up unless he want's Connie to see these!" She said dangling Steven's underwear. Steven turned red.

"W-What No! I-I'll clean up right now!" he said in a panic. Pearl just looked over to Amethyst who gave her a smug look.

"Well you handled that well" Pearl said crossing her arms. Amethyst just shrugged.

"What can I say? I know Steven" She said before leaving. Pearl stopped her before she did.

"Amethyst wait, are you okay? I mean about everything?" she asked. Amethyst just crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine P" she said. _"Yeah you only broke my heart and stomped on it; but other then that, yeah I'm fine" _she thought to herself. Pearl gasped lightly.

Amethyst just rolled her eyes. "Your the one who should be asking yourself that. Later P" she said entering her temple door. Pearl felt bad. _"I broke HER heart but how do I even know that. Her mouth said one thing but it's as if I could read her mind to say another. What does this stone do exactly?" _ just while Pearl was getting lost in her thoughts Steven came up from behind her.

"Hey, Pearl?"

"Yes Steven?"

"Garnet is out right now but, she wanted me to ask you how was your mission getting the mind reading stone thingy?"

"Mind reader Stone?" she asked. She quickly summoned it from it's bubble and observed it.

"Yeah that thingy, I kinda thought it would be bigger, it works if you us DNA from someone and then you can read someones mind" Steven said. Then Pearl realized what has been happening. _"When Amethyst vulgarly licked the stone before giving it to me, it transferred her DNA through saliva; now I can read her mind"_ Pearl thought to herself.

"Oh, wow, I didn't know that, anyways Steven dear, what are your plans for today?" she asked changing the subject away from the Stone.

"My, Connie, and some other hot young couples are going to fish stew pizza for date night!" he said with excitement. Pearl giggled.

"Well, have fun then" she said walking to her room.

"Wait do you and Amethyst wanna go to?" Steven asked. Pearl stopped again. _"He doesn't know that we broke off our relationship. I can't tell him, what if he get's upset?" _she thought to herself.

"S-Sure Steven I'll ask her" She said activating Amethyst door. _"I have no idea how to word this to her"_

Once Pearl was in amethyst room she heard the sound of ruffling and items falling.

"Amethyst?" Pearl called out. Amethyst was in her make shift book cave, taking it apart.

"Amethyst!?" Pearl cried. "Why are you taking this apart?" she asked. Amethyst didn't face her but responded. "I'm gonna try something different no big deal" "W_hy would you care anyways, not like we were gonna hang out here anymore"_ Amethyst thought to herself. Pearl cringed at that. She knew it was Amethyst thoughts but it still hurt her to know Amethyst was this upset.

"Oh, that's a shame I really liked it, anyways Amethyst. Steven wanted to know if you wanted to come out tonight to fish stew pizza for umm...couples night..."

"_Are we back together? Is she asking me back out? Keep your cool Amethyst just say 'yes' don't sound over excited" _

"Sure, sounds fine" she responded. _"Should I ask her if that means we are together again?"_

Pearl felt a bit conflicted. Hearing Amethyst's most personnel thoughts was an invasion her the Gems privacy. Pearl added in.

"No one knows that, we took a break from our relationship, but as teammates and as friends we should have fun together, and we will be with all our other friends too" Pearl said. Hoping that Amethyst's thoughts will be be more positive.

"_Break? We are only on a break? This is my chance to really charm her. I gotta go to this! "_ Amethyst shouted in her head. Pearl smiled. She was happy; knowing that Amethyst cared so much for her.

**Later That Day**

Everyone had finished getting ready. Pearl had gotten dressed up a bit; wearing a light blue strapless cocktail dress that was knee length and yellow flats. Garnet was more casual. She wore a black sports blazer with a dark red tank top and black leggings with dark red heels. Steven was more fancy. He had his hair combed back as best as he could. Wearing black jeans, salmon colored button up shirt and a novelty tie that looked like a slice of pizza.

"Steven, you like very handsome" Pearl said. He was excited.

"This is great guys, we all have dates, You and Amethyst, Me and Connie, Garnet and Kofi and-"

Garnet suddenly joined the conversation. "Me and who?"

"You and Kofi; you know Kiki and Jennie's dad" Steven said. Pearl put her hand over her mouth to try to hold in a giggle. Garnet with her usually stoic expression she said.

"Oh, Steven, you _**Shouldn't **_have" in a low sarcastic voice. Steven didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"Don't mention it Garnet; just the funky flow master at work here" Steven said walking towards the door. "Wheres Amethyst?" asked Garnet.

"Right here" a voice called. The three turned around to see the purple Gem and were stunned to see her so dressed up. Not like it was over the top but it was a different look for Amethyst that they were not accustomed to see. Her hair was done up nicely, her bangs brushed to the side and her pony tail was combed neatly. She had on white strapless top, that was flattering to her Gem and her cleavage, black dress pants with a crease running down the middle of each leg. White heals. The other nice accessories she had were dark purple ear ring studs, with a matching necklace and bracelet for her right arm.

"Wow, Amethyst you look so Pretty!" Steven exclaimed. Garnet nodded in agreement. "You look very nice" she said. Amethyst smiled, "Thanks you two, your both looking awesome too" Amethyst said returning their compliments. _"Crap; Pearl doesn't even care" _she thought to herself. On the outside she was happy but on the inside she was depressed but not receiving praise from Pearl. The four of them. Pearl made it a point to walk next to Amethyst. "Sorry I didn't say ti earlier but you do look stunning" Pearl said. Amethyst froze up a bit. _"Stunning?! She said Stunning?! Me?! EAAAAHH!" _

Amethyst fan girl screamed in her head due to Pearl's compliment. _"Okay, Amethyst keep it cool, just say thanks and walk off before she noticing me blushing" _Amethyst shrugged. "Thanks, P" she said to her and walked front of her. Pearl giggled. Amethyst avoided looking at her _"She better not be laughing at me"_ Amethyst thought to herself.

"Okay let's go have an awesome night!" Steven called to to them from outside. Pearl nodded in agreement. Amethyst gave him a fake smile.

"_Yeah because nothing says awesome like hanging out with the dick nose who broke my heart!"_ Amethyst thought in her head. Which did not fair well with Pearl.


	9. pizza date

_"This is gonna blow, I gotta eat crappy Pizza and hang out with these three all night and act all happy!? Thanks a lot Pearl! You couldn't make this easy on me could you?" _Amethyst ranted in her mind the entire time. As much as Pearl would of loved to snap at her for her negative and rude attitude; she couldn't because that would mean she would need to tell Amethyst that she was using the Stone from earlier to read her mind. Knowing Amethyst she would us worse words then was she was already saying if she knew about it.

"Steven how did this whole thing start?" Garnet asked. Not that she wasn't happy to spend time with Steven and the other Gems but; she wasn't looking forward to her date that Steven chose for her.

"Connie and I met this lady at fish stew pizza; she came up with the idea of having a couples gathering; and me being the funky flow master that I am I found all the perfect couples" he said. Sounding so proud of himself.

"_Oh this is just gonna suck" _Amethyst thought. Pearl shot a glare at her; which went unnoticed.

The four arrived at fish stew pizza. Connie was waiting outside for Steven. The two smiled at each other both slightly flushed. It was obvious to the other Gems, that the two were in puppy love. The four went in to see that the place looked the same as usual.

"_Good Job pizza's; way to doll the place up" _Amethyst thought to herself. Pearl didn't even look at her. She did look around the room to see Steven's usual group of human friends around. The fryman's were not here, but Lars and Sadie were sitting with each other. But they didn't look too happy. Mr. Smiley was sitting alone. Jennie's friends were here but they looked board. It was not a huge turn out. While scanning the room she noticed Steven was walking up to someone she didn't recognize and was talking to her. He took her hand to guide her over to the Gems. It wasn't until the person turned around to face her that she realized.

"Guys, meet Amber Stone; she's a writer" Steven said introducing her. Amber politely waved and winked at Pearl.

"_OH THAT BITCH!" _Amethyst screamed in her head.

"I'll leave you guys alone to talk and stuff; come on Garnet let's go find Kofi for you" Steven said leaving with her.

Amethyst was not happy to see her; Amber had no idea who she was though. Pearl was uncomfortable. Amber was looking at her with a much more lustful intent. Amethyst would give her those looks but not to a point were Pearl felt dirty. Amethyst was in no mood for this. Turning away to look at the door to her luck Greg was coming in _"Finally someone who gets me" _She thought to herself. Pearl frowned. Amber came closer to Pearl. "Wheres your girlfriend?" Amber asked. Pearl looked around nervously. Garnet and Steven had all ready taken off to sit. So Pearl and Amethyst were left semi-alone in this awkward situation. Pearl began to stutter "Sh-She is well, I-I'm-" She was cut off by Amethyst who stated "She's single" then took off to hang out with Greg. _"At any second you could have told her it was me but instead you couldn't even speak; I'm not gonna watch you fall for someone else have fun tonight with your douche bag new girlfriend!" _She thought to herself again. Her voice in her mind sounded like she was hurt. As much as Pearl wanted to run after Amethyst, she knew this was her doing and she was going to have to take it strive for the rest of the night.

"Hey Greg" Amethyst said waving to him. Greg looked relieved to see her.

"Hey Amethyst. Wow did I pick the wrong night to want pizza, Steven just informed me it's a couples night thing" he shrugged slightly uncomfortable.

"It's cool Greg, Wanna grab a pizza and go back to your Van?" She asked. Greg seemed a bit surprised.

"S-sure but aren't you and Pearl?-" Greg didn't finish the sentence because he was unsure of what was going on between them.

"Me and the that uptight jerk split" she said crossing her arms. "She couldn't handle my awesomeness anyways" her harsh words made Greg cringed. Amethyst realized her tense attitude was making him uneasy. She loosened up "Sorry Greg" she said. Crossing her arms in discomfort. Greg smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry; let's go get that pizza" he said to her. Pearl watched from across the restaurant; frowning. She knew her and Greg hanging out was nothing new or out of the ordinary. But it bothered her to see them together when she knew it should have been them. _"These few weeks with her has been like something out of the end human romance movie; but in the passed two days it's been like a sad heartbreak part in some of the movies that just drag on forever" _Pearl thought to herself. Amber tapped her shoulder. "Hey you! Come and sit down" she said pointing towards the booth. Pearl was reluctant but she sat with her. "So single, your heavy set friend said" Amber stated. Pearl's eyebrows raised but she let her finish talking "Well her an her fat husband are leaving and that just leaves you and me" she said reaching her hand out to touch Pearl's. Pearl instantly retracted her hand from her "Excuse me?" she said quietly making sure no one could hear them. Amber gave her a smug look.

"Your a pretty hero girl; surrounded by the most ugly sorts of people in this freak show beach town; why don't you join me on the road; experience real beauty and have even more adventures"

Pearl couldn't believe her ears. The nice woman from two days ago has turned into a complete well, _bitch_ as Amethyst would say.

"I love me role in beach city; I love my friends and everyone here, and those two that just left are two of the most important people in this world to me" Pearl said. Her voice still quiet but anger was obvious in her tone.

"The fat team? What are you there life coach" Amber said with a laugh. _"Why are humans so cruel?" _Pearl thought to herself. She go up from the table. Amber was taken by surprise. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Pearl turned to her "I'm leaving to go be with my friend that you spoke so rudely about"

Amber looked at her then rolled her eyes "To be blunt I never figured you to be a chubby chaser"

"And I thought I would never be so blunt towards a human by saying go _**fuck yourself**_ ". Her voice was still quiet but Garnet could hear and and she laughed lightly. Amber glared at her then looked around to make sure no one was watching. She then grabbed her things quickly leave before Pearl did.

Kofi raised an eyebrow. "What is so funny woman?" he asked. He couldn't think of her name at the time. Garnet smiled.

"Nothing I was just listening to my friend over there" Kofi nodded. "So what do you do besides alien fighting and vandalism?" he said only being semi-serious, he was just as uncomfortable as she was.

"Nothing much other than that; what do you do besides trying to yell at us?"

she said that with a smile; he knew she was joking.

"I yell at my daughters, Steven, customers sometimes; what you do in punching I do in yelling" he said. The two smiled at each other. They were hitting it off well but as friends. Steven was watching them.

Pearl walked over to them. "Garnet have you Seen -"

"She left with Greg" Garnet said finishing Pearl's sentence. Pearl nodded and made her way to the door.

"Wait" Garnet ordered. Pearl turned around to face her. "You might want to give me the mind-readers Stone" she said having her hand out. Pearl's eyes widen in shock. "Y-you knew?"

"Did you think I would forget that I sent you on a mission?"

"N-no but" she didn't protest further. She handed it to her and left. Kofi just gave her a suspicious look

"Did you have her rob a jewelry store or something?" he asked. Garnet just chuckled at him.

"See? I even found Garnet love" Steven said to Connie. She just looked at him unamused.

"I think they are just being friendly" Connie said; she stared down at her salad. Steven noticed something was bothering her.

"Whats wrong?"

she signed "You've been so obsessed with playing match maker; you have hardly spent a lot of time with"

Steven was shocked "Yes, I have"he protested.

"No you haven't you just drag me along while you mess with everyone"

"I'm not messing with anyone I'm the funky flow master; and I made everyone find true love!" he said crossing his arms. Connie just glared at him

"Really?" she said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah-I mean just look at Lars and Sadie!" he said pointing to them. Connie looked over.

"Their fighting with each other" she pointed out. Steven looked over again to see Sadie punching Lars in the arms and using some words he is not allowed to say. He turned to see Connie give him a smirk.

"Well, uh, look at Amethyst and-" he stopped himself when he noticed Pearl and amethyst were gone.

Connie singed "They left; they didn't even sit with each other" she added in. Steven looked hurt.

"Was I wrong for trying to get-"

"Yes" she stated. She didn't even let him finish his sentence. He put his head down on the table. Connie felt bad. "Hey it's not like your heart wasn't in the right place, it's just that sometimes some people just aren't meant to date their friends" she said trying to be understanding.

**Meanwhile **

Pearl was just trying to find Amethyst. "Maybe she went back to the temple, or to the arcade?" she said out loud as she walked closer to home. She noticed that Greg's car wash had some lights on _"She was talking to Greg before she left so maybe he knows where she is" _She walked over to see if he was working; she stopped when she could here the sounds of a faint conversation.

Amethyst and Greg were sitting on the back of the van; eating pizza and drinking beer. The two would usually be laughing or doing something fun; but the two seemed both equally depressed. Pearl hid behind the car wash to listen in. just barely able to see them.

"Who does that journalist jerk think she is! Coming to beach city and trying to make our singleness into one of those sad love story junks" Amethyst said sipping her beer. Her hair was down and her make up smudged lightly around her eyes and lips. Still to Pearl she looked super cute. Greg looked at he and placed a hand on her back.

"Maybe she wasn't; but still it is kinda awkward to walk into someone and be told it's couples only night"

"What a cunt" Amethyst stated. Greg cringed.

"D-did she do something to you?" he asked. Unsure of why Amethyst was so hostile towards this woman.

"Yeah she was hitting on my girl! Or well former girl...whatever she's one of those humans that looks at people like me and say_ 'eww'_ and looks at girls like Pearl and say _'hello sexy' _I mean let's face it Pearl's a total hottie! Uh-I mean s-she's pretty" Amethyst stopped her self and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Pearl flushed a bit to by her comment. Greg just smiled.

"I used to get a bit jealous when I would watch other people look at Rose; it's normal. I used to feel like I didn't deserve her, and to this day I don't think I do still" he said looking down a bit sad.

"Hey, Rose was totally nuts for you! I'm still nuts about Pearl. I feel like I didn't deserve her either; I know she could liked anyone else" Amethyst said trying to cheer him up.

"We did have some great ladies in our lives didn't we?" he said.

"Yeah we did"

"Rose gave up her physical form for me"

"Pearl didn't even wanna make out with me" she said frowning

"What happened?"

"I was upset watching Pearl talked to that tramp Amber! I felt so lame or as you humans would call 'insecure' I tried to make a bigger move on her and well, she wasn't into it and I got mad, then she told us it's best to take a break-" her voice cracked a bit an obvious sign this was an upsetting topic. She pounded on her chest and began to fake cough in an effort to not sound like she was getting emotional.

She took a quick sip of beer and finished her sentence "break up, so here I am lonely and feeling like crap over her"

"I'm sorry Amethyst" he said

"Oh well, she was a lousy kisser anyways" she signed with a shrug. Greg looked at her and asked.

"Was it Steven who tried to set you two up?" he asked. Amethyst looked at him and lughed.

"He made us heart shaped waffles" she chuckled.

"He introduced me to three women this week and one of them were gay!" he said and luaghed to to.

"Well, Greg if I were straight I would totally make out with you" she said. Causing him to blush at the thought.

"Like the guy who gave you mono?" he teased her back. She stopped laughing and glared at him.

"How do you even know about that?" she asked.

"Rose told me" he said. Amethyst fell over on to the bed of the van and huffed in embarrassment "Great..."

He laughed a bit by her actions. Just while turned his head away from her he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Pearl was there.

"Pearl?" he called out. Amethyst jumped up to attention. Now being busted Pearl cleared her throat and walked over to the two.

"_Oh boy this would be so much easier if I could read her mind right now"_ she thought to herself as she walked over to them.


	10. van date

Pearl walked over to the two and waved nervously. "Hello Greg and-" before she could finish her sentence Amethyst blew her a raspberry. Greg covered his mouth to repress a laugh. Pearl just scoffed. "Real mature; I came to talk" she stated. Amethyst glared.

"Well I came here to not talk to you" Amethyst said looking away. Greg felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to be in the middle of what appeared to be the start of an argument. So he made a quick excuse "Oh I just remembered...I gotta check my email in the cash wash office" he said said getting up and running inside.

The two looked at each other. "You know he is lying right?" Amethyst said. Pearl nodded; but didn't let that keep her off topic.

"We need to talk" Pearl stated. Amethyst looked away from her.

"No we don't; because I'm over you" Amethyst said. Pearl's expression softened. _"Amethyst why must you be so stubborn?...Looks like this isn't going to be easy" _Pearl thought to herself. She sat down next to her. "Look I'm sorry about hurting your feelings" Pearl stated. Amethyst still didn't look at her. Pearl extended her arm to run her fingers through Amethyst; thick long hair "Your beautiful" Pearl stated. Amethyst couldn't deny to herself she loved Pearl saying that to her but she was still upset. But she couldn't let Pearl off the hook that easy.

"I- I did get jealous, but you gotta understand where I'm coming from on this right?" Amethyst asked finally turning to face her. Pearl nodded.

"I do, I guess when we were talking about it two days ago I should have been more understanding while we were ummm..."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to toss me a pity make out session because I feel bad" Amethyst stated. she then chuckled at bit "We sure do a lot of emotional turns do we? One day your upset because your gay, the next day I'm upset because I'm in love with you, and to top if off now we're both upset because we can't figure out this whole relationship thing"

Pearl came closer to her and hugged her from the side "We'll figure this out" she said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll try to be a tad less prudish for you"

Amethyst grinned. "Heh, I-I'll be a little less wild"

"I can't promise you I wont scold you"

"I cant promise you I wont do anything crazy from time to time"

"I won't yell anymore about your room" Pearl said grabbing Amethyst hands. Amethyst held Pearl's hands and shifted her body to face her better and looked into her eyes.

"I'll try to make it a bit more organized"

"You don't have to if you don't want, I want you to be happy"

Their faces were coming closer without them fully realizing it.

"Well, I'd be happier if girls didn't try to steel you away from me; but I can't blame them for thinking your cute"

Pearl blushed. She averted eye contact with her for a second "Your cute to you know" Pearl said looking back at her. Amethyst just shrugged.

"If you say so"

Pearl cupped Amethyst face with her hands "I do say so" she said as she pulled Amethyst into a kiss. Amethyst was more then happy to return the kiss. Even though she didn't know if this meant they were together again. Once their lips parted Amethyst asked, in a slightly sheepish voice.

"So are we together again?" Amethyst asked. Pearl giggled and kissed her again.

"What do you think?" Pearl asked. Amethyst began to flush a bit. It didn't help that Pearl was still holding her face.

"Uhhh?..."

Pearl gave her an annoyed glance "We are" she said. Her glare softening as she pinched Amethyst cheeks. "But you better not tell anyone I'm a bad kisser ever again"

She wasn't hurting Amethyst but it did take her by surprise "Ah! P-Pearl I was kidding!" she stated trying to take Pearl's and away from her face. Pearl then proceeded to tickle her.

"P-Pearl q-quit it" Amethyst said while laughing. Pearl stopped and laughed at her. Amethyst gained her composer; but then quickly toppled over Pearl to tickle her back.

Meanwhile Greg was still pretending to be doing something important in the car wash office; despite the fact was really not trying to be a witness if they started arguing.

The two were finally done messing with each other for a bit. Not sure of what time it was now. Pearl spoke up.

"We should let Greg have his van back" she stated trying to make sure she didn't look messy.

Amethyst brushed herself off a bit. "Yeah we should"


	11. under the waterfall

The two were back at the temple in Pearl's room. Snuggled up to one another in some more comfortable clothes. Pearl was wearing a pale green tank top and light blue shorts. Amethyst was wearing a gray tank top with black gym pants with a white stripe going down the sides.

"We could have gone in your room ya know" Pearl said hugging the lavender gem. Amethyst just shrugged.

"We never really hang out in your room and besides my room is way too messy for you to see right now" she said with a laugh. She hugged Pearl closer. "Plus your room has all the cool water fall things everywhere". Pearl smiled at that. She did look around. Where her room was it did have several water fall pillars. And where her bed was located also had a great view of the water as well. The two looked at each other and kissed lightly on the lips. Pearl made a bit more of a bold move and deepen the kiss. Placing her hands on Amethyst's bottom and pusher her as close to her as possible. Amethyst eyes were wide and her face flushed. _"WOAH! She has never kissed me like this before! She has never put her hands on my butt before!"_ Amethyst thought. Her shock did not go unnoticed by Pearl who pulled away to face her. "See? I can be less of a prude" she teased. Amethyst was still blushing a dark shade of purple. Pearl only giggled more at her.

"I-I umm, didn't say you weren't gonna be a prude but hey I'm not complaining thought" She said getting up to sit on the bed. Pearl just gave her a sly smile. "You look a tad flushed" she teased. Amethyst looked at away rubbing the back of her head.

"I just don't wanna mess this up like last time w-we got frisky with each other, remember?" Amethyst said. Her voice indicated she was more embarrassed then before. Pearl sat up.

"We're not gonna have that happen again; we agreed that we aren't gonna have anymore bi-polar emotional outburst" Pearl stated reaching to give Amethyst a hug. "I want to sleep with you" she said; innocently unaware of how dirty that sounded. Amethyst's mind went instantly into dirty thoughts she backed away and fell of the bed in shock "W-what?!" she asked in a started voice. Pearl instantly realized she didn't word that right.

"N-no I-I meant t-to say; sleep as in sleep and snuggle n-not the sleep were we technically do everything but s-sleep!" Pearl stammered out turning completely blue in the face. She looked down at Amethyst was now just sitting on her knees looking up at Pearl. This gave Pearl a good view of Amethyst cleavage. Amethyst just smirked.

"Sure you didn't mean the other _**Sleep? **_Because right now your looking at me like the way I look at cake" she said with a laugh. Getting back on the bed. Pearl grabbed her and hugged her closely.

"Hush Amethyst; get some sleep" Pearl stated. Amethyst just signed and hugged her back.

Two hours later Amethyst was sound asleep next to Pearl; unfortunately Pearl was never much of a sleeper and ended just lying next to her starring at her.

"_I love her, I truly do. I can't explain it but some how I want this to last forever. I know she must feel the same way, she said she love me twice. I need to do something special for her. Like when we hung out in her room. She made me feel like I was the most important Gem around" _She thought to herself as she kissed amethyst on the cheek "I love you" she whispered quietly. She turned over. Still trying to fall asleep. Little did she know amethyst wasn't even asleep. She had been pretending to be asleep the whole time. Screaming her head.

"_This beds so damn uncomfortable! And why the hell would she kiss me and tell me she loves me when I'm asleep?!"_

**Shorter chapters towards the end. I'm trying to find a way to finish it.**

**I'm sure how many chapters I will publish.**


	12. breakfast in bed

_This bed is still uncomfortable as hell; but do I love every second of being close to her. Is that weird to think? I don't even care. We're together and she loves me. She said so; even though she kind of wimped out and told me when she thought I was asleep. I can't lie that is pretty cute._

Amethyst turned to face her. Pearl had finally drifted off to sleep. Amethyst was completely smitten by her.

_How can someone like her really love me? Me of all people? _

Amethyst finally was able to rest. She curled up a bit and fell asleep. Unaware that it was now six in the morning. Pearl's eyes fluttered open and she got up from bed.

Pearl thought to herself_ "I wonder what her and I should do today? I wonder what everyone else is doing today?"_

She went to wash up and got ready to leave the temple and enter into Steven's room to use th kitchen "Breakfast in bed! That's it! Greg used to try and do that for Rose and It was so romantic! Amethyst would love it if I did that!" she thought. She was excited to try this. She looked up to see that Steven was still asleep. She quietly got some pans ready and went into the cabinets to find pancake mix. She looked in the fridge to find some eggs and some fruit as well.

She placed everything in front of her and then slowly realized to herself. "I don't know how to cook" she said to herself quietly. She heated up the pan and looked over and the box of pancake mix for directions. "One egg, one cup of mix, and half a cup of water; that's easy enough" she said as she literally poured all the ingredients into the hot pan and began to mix. The smell wasn't pleasant and she frustratedly sighed "Why aren't they keeping shape?" She wasn't aware of how badly she was messing up. Since she doesn't need to eat she has never needed to cook, and Steven for the most part cooks for himself. Steven was awoken from the smell and smoke. He got out of bed and rushed down to see Pearl cooking.

"Pearl?" his voice startled her. "Gah! Steven I didn't mean to wake you" She said. She looked down to see him. He looked up at her confused. "What are you trying to make?"

Pearl blushed a bit, it was embarrassing to be caught failing at something so simple. "I'm making Amethyst breakfast" she stated averting her eyes away from the boy. Steven looked at the pan and laughed. "She's not gonna eat that, and she would usually eat anything" Pearl glared at him.

"Well if you can do so much better you can try" she snapped. She took the pan off the burner and dumped the failed mixture in the trash. Steven shrugged.

"Sorry Pearl I wish I could but I promised Connie I wouldn't meddle with adult affairs anymore"

Pearl snacked her hand to her forehead. "Oh come on! It's only breakfast"

"B-but"

"No buts! smudgy flow master"

"Funky flow"

"Whatever just help me!"

Steven shook his head "No way, last time you yelled at me" he then turned away to leave. "And by the way Amethyst likes waffles more"

Pearl glared at him "OH toaster waffles that's it! I cant mess that up" she said out loud grabbing the boy from the freezer.

_**Five minutes later...**_

"I can't believed I messed this up?! I burnt them. Oh well at least the whipped cream and strawberry look nice...Oh who am I kidding this looks awful" she said out loud walking towards the temple door. She heard Steven chuckle a bit. "Hush young man!" she snapped then entered her room.

Back in her room she came close to the bed. Where Amethyst was still asleep. She looked down and realized her tank top had a few stains on it from cooking. She placed the plate on the bed real quick. "I'll just faze this top off and faze a fresh one on before she wakes up" she thought to herself. The second she fazed her top off was the very second Amethyst's eye fluttered open. Pearl was unaware that Amethyst's first thing to see this morning was a plate of burnt waffles and Pearl's naked torso. Pearl quickly peered over to see Amethyst starring at her wide eyed. Pearl quickly fazed a new tank top on and blushed. Tuning over to face her.

"H-hey g-good Morning amethyst" she spat out she had a guilty smile on her face. Amethyst was surprised by this.

"Hey, good morning to you to; I'd tell ya about the great dream I had but I think I'm still in it" she joked causing Pearl more embarrassment.

"I dirtied my shirt and I was trying to change before you woke up" Pearl responded. She sat back down on the bed and handed her the plate. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed"

Amethyst looked down at the plate "Oh, cool Oreo waffles" she sat chomping down on the burnt waffle.

_**A few minutes Later...**_

"You didn't have to eat them; I know it must of tasted bad" Pearl said. Amethyst just gulped down the last bite.

"It's fine; I thought they were chocolate flavor because they where black, but hey what can ya do? I thought it was nice since you made them with_ love" _She said in a teasing voice. Pearl playfully punched her arm.

"I mean lucky me; I got breakfast in bed and saw you boobs, It's been a great morning for me"

Pearl looked away embarrassed again "Can we please never talk about that again"

Amethyst put her hand on her shoulder "Well it would be only fair if I showed you mine" She said with a wink. Despite Pearl's better judgment; her eyes darted to Amethyst's chest. She shook her head to snap out of her dirty thoughts.

"S-save that idea for later" Pearl stuttered out. Amethyst smirked.

"Whatever you say babe"

Pearl gave her a fake smile "Yes, whatever I say _Hot lips_"

Amethyst gave her a kiss good bye before going into her room to freshen up. Pearl did the same once she left. Pearl wanted to do something nice for her. She really wanted to take Amethyst on a date. She just needed some planning time; she really wanted to "WOW" Amethyst. Amethyst had "WOWED" her many times before. The first time being when they hung out in her book fort, the other times when she did small but loving things like; love letters, that were usual dirty puns, and cleaning up the house or trying to make tea. In all those together they don't sound all that romantic but coming from their passed friendship and knowing each other so long, it does make make her heart flutter.

Meanwhile Amethyst was just trying to get the bad taste of burnt waffles out of her mouth. She was with Steven in his bathroom brushing there teeth together. she chugged a bottle of mouth wash and began to swish it around. Steven looked at her and tried not to laugh; he knew exactly why she was doing this.

"So why are you trying to wash your mouth with a gallon of Listerine?" he asked.

Amethyst spat it out and responded "Gotta stay minty fresh for kissing bud" she ruffled his hair a bit; even though he just finished combing it. "Give it a few years and you will be doing the same thing with your girlfriend" she teased leaving him alone in the bathroom. Once she walked out she was shocked to Pearl standing next to the wrap pad; not in her usual clothes but in another cute outfit. White sandals Khaki shorts; yellow shirt that showed a bit of her stomach. Amethyst just stood her her mouth open.

"Like what you see babe" Pearl said in a seductive tone. Although it sounded more awkward and forced. It was seductive by Pearl's standards.

"Heh-he, I do like-but what's the special occasion?" Amethyst asked.

Pear smirked doing her best to act sly and seductive "I'm taking you out on a date today" she replied.

"_I'm so awesome"_ Pearl thought to herself. In her mind she had totally "WOWED" the lavender Gem.

Amethyst smiled and rubbed the back of her head _"Man! Can she be any more nerdy? Is she trying to wow me with this little act; truthfully it has been working since this morning" _thinking to herself some more she knew in her heart that she loved Pearl more than anything; even though she had a feeling whatever she had planned today wasn't going to end well.


	13. Chapter 13

Steven and Connie were at the big Donut again. Steven was doing his best not to be the "Funky flow Master" anymore. But by the looks of Lars and Sadie; they could us his relationship expertise.

"You know if I just go over there and talk to them-"

He was cut off by an annoyed grunt from Connie. Steven put his head down

"But they neeeeeeed me!" he whined.

"No they don't Steven!" she snapped back.

He glared at her "Why do you hate me trying to spread love!"

"Why don't you pay attention to me when we hang out?!" she snapped. Louder then expected; everyone turned to look at her which made her turn red. Steven grabbed her hand and looked at her with starts in his eyes. "Oh I see!" he exclaimed. She avoided looking at him due to embarrassing herself.

"I don't show you enough love! Well that's gonna change because I husband!"

Connie pulled her hand back and turned a darker shade of red "H-husand?"

"Well future husband/current boyfriend" he said with a shrug. He grabbed her hands and practically dragged her out of the store "Come on, I'll take you to a museum or something" he said. She groaned in embarrassment. She was not looking forward to whatever he had in mind.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Pearl had taken Amethyst to somewhere almost of of town. It was on the border of beach city; where ironically you can't see the ocean.

"Hey, I haven't been to this part of town in like, forever..." Amethyst said looking around curiously.

Pearl grabbed her hand "I know, I thought of somewhere you used to go with Greg and Rose" Pearl stated. She didn't need to explain herself any further. Amethyst's eyes lit up when she realized where Pearl was taking her.

"You mean?"

Pearl nodded "That's right; I'm taking you to Mugs and Pugs"

Amethyst let out a tiny fan girl scream. Mugs and Pugs was a hot dog pub that Greg used to take Rose too. He did take the other Gems their was well; but Garnet and Pearl never liked it. They found it dirty and the food being gross; but for Amethyst who was fond of human food and spent the most time with Greg loved it. After Steven was born Greg and her never visited the pub together again.

"I know you liked it so I thought it would be nice come here today" Pearl stated. Amethyst couldn't of been happier, they two went in. Pearl looked around at the rustic bar. Scrapped up wooden floors; pub chairs with rips in the fabric. The smell of cigar smoke and grease filled the air. Much older human men sat around the bar; most of them wearing ripped up clothes and leather jackets. No man by her standards were handsome. Greg would look like a model compared to these men in her eyes. To Amethyst it was _cool _tough older biker dudes in some run down bar was exciting, dangerous, and awesome. When Greg first took her and Rose here, their was a huge bar fight and Rose and her got to beat up some guys, the last time they went out she beat a guys drinking record and won a money prize for a hot dog contest. She didn't have a need for the money she she ended up giving it to Greg.

The older male at the bar turned to the two Gems. He has the same build as Greg; tan and had a full head of gray hair. His eyes lit up once he saw the purple gem.

"Well, holy Hell! It's you!" he greeted her. Pearl jumped a bit by his loudness but Amethyst smiled and jumped on the the bar stool closest to him. "What's up man! It's been almost thirteen years!" the took high five as he then turned his attention to Pearl and gave her a smile, she nervously waved to him. She had no relation with this man and felt awkward that Amethyst felt right at home here. In this dirty pub.

The man prepared tow drinks for them.

"Pearl, this is Mac, he owns this place. He also makes the best long island iced teas and deep fried chili dogs"

"Guilty as charge" he said with a shrug "Here you go ladies" he said winking at Amethyst. Pearl's eyes narrowed at the man. He seemed fond of her. Possibly because he knew from before but still the extra attention Amethyst was getting from this man made Pearl uneasy. She took a sip of the drink. Surprisingly it was not bad. It didn't have the bitter sting of human liquor. She nervously sipped her drink as Amethyst and Mac talked to one another.

_**Meanwhile with Steven and Connie...**_

Steven walked with Connie on the board walk holding hands. Bashful was an understatement for Connie. She didn't realize until it was too late what her little out burst at the big donut would do for Steven.

"Y-you Don't have to take me anywhere special Steven" She spattered out.

Steven just responded "No, way the funky flow master is gonna take you on a date you'll never forget"

she adjusted her glasses "Steven we always do something I'll never forget" her statement didn't register with Steven; he already had plans for her.

"Come on Museums is only two more streets away"

Back at The Bar...

in shame and defeat Pearl as she vomited in the toilet. Amethyst rubbing her back as she violently hurled. Coughing and spitting she turned to Amethyst and groaned.

"w-what, was in that drink?"

Amethyst chuckled lightly "The better question is what _**wasn't**_ in that drink"

Pearl whimpered "I made a fool of myself" Amethyst kissed her shoulder.

"Aww, don't say that! That's just the rum,triple sec, tequila, and vodka talking..."

Pearl groaned again. Trying to get up she made it over to the sink. Amethyst knowing exactly what she was probably looking for walked out of the bathroom. "I'm gonna ask Mac for some mouth wash okay?" Amethyst said will Pearl hunched over the sink nodding.

"She okay?" Mac asked. Amethyst rubbed the back of her head.

"S-she gonna be fine; Ya got any toothpaste or mouth wash for her?"

Mac went over to a draw under the safe and pulled out a bottle of mouth wash "I always keep it just in case; I never know when my wife will stop by" he said with a laugh. Amethyst went back into the bathroom to check on Pearl.

_**Back With Steven and Connie...**_

Steven showed Connie to the boat room models of the museum; she had been there many times before but she didn't have the hear to tell Steven.

"See? Isn't this nice and romantic?" Steven said trying to hold her hand again. Connie's face was still red. She did like the extra attention from him. Maybe she has been wrong about his actions.

"Y-you know Steven...I might of given you a hard time about getting involved in peoples relationships but...I think your kinda good at it..."

She shifted uncomfortably. Steven just smiled at her "That's because I'm..." he said hoping she would finish the sentence. She rolled her eyes and sighed

"Funky Flow Master..." she said.

_**Now Back With Amethyst and Pearl**_

Pearl groaned, still sick from the liquor made her way out of the bar. Amethyst following right behind her. She waved to the bartender.

"see ya, Mac! Tell your wife and son I said hi!" Amethyst said leaving. He waved back "Will do Beautiful! Take care of your friend!" he said. Amethyst blushed at that comment and looked up at Pearl; who glared down at her. "He is they type of man you would be fond of?" Amethyst nodded.

"Yeah I had of bit of a crush on him back then. The worst part is I ended up being the one who introduced him to his wife" she said with a laugh. Pearl frowned.

"This wasn't the way I had this date in mind"

Amethyst held her hand. "I had a good time, I do feel bad you got sick though"

"I thought it was iced tea" she said in an annoyed tone.

Amethyst laughed,

"Amethyst! It's not funny!" she snapped.

Amethyst stopped herself "Sorry babe, Let's get you home" she said transforming into a house.

"check it out! You get to ride a horse home!" Amethyst exclaimed. Pearl rolled her eyes. "Turn back to normal please I want to hold hands home" Pearl stated.

Amethyst morphed back to normal. "Ohhh, hand holding Pearl? That's not just code for you to peak down my shirt" Amethyst teased. Pearl grabbed her hand and dragged her practically back to the main road.

"We're going to make out when we get home, you can take off your shirt then okay!" Pearl said in an annoyed tone, still slightly buzzed from the liquor she didn't word that as well as she normally would. Amethyst just grinned and made a sly remark "Not to self, booze puts you in the _mood_" Amethyst teased. Pearl just huffed in frustration.

"I tried to make this an edgy and adventures date, but instead I just got sick from liquor, and you never got your hot dog that you liked" Pearl rambled off.

Amethyst just shrugged "I can get a hot dog any day, and as far as edgy and adventures; coming from you, trust me it was coming from you" Despite Amethyst wanted that to come out a compliment, it came out more as an insult.

"I looked stupid" Pearl whined "I wanted you to have a good time, like I did when you took me into your room"

Amethyst chuckled "That sounded lewd Pearl"

Pearl blushed when she realized she should of worded hat better. "You know what I mean! I honestly thought while we were dating that I was going to be the romantic one!"

Amethyst laughed out loud "Ha Ha, Oh come on Pearl! Your the cute and smart one, you can't be the secret sexy romantic too!"

Pearl grunted "Your not getting it, I thought we were gonna be like on the Ferris wheel, you acting sweet and uncertain of the future and-"

"Blah blah, guess what that nervous side of me didn't last long, and besides I'm the one who got you to official come out of the closet"

"Greg knew before you"

"Well Greg isn't smooching you, I am!"

"Amethyst..." Pearl's voice drifted off uncertain of what to say next.

"Oh please, I don't care, you be yourself and I can be the romantic one, but if you tell anyone that I'm sensitive and mushy I'll just them you can't cook to save your life!"

Pearl giggled "Deal"

Pearl began to think to herself

_So this is it? Her and I are together? I can't believe...She is my soul mate, I love her_

The where still holding hands, Amethyst. Looked down blushing a bit, she smirked to herself and thought.

_Awwwww, she says I'm her soul mate, or at least thought in her head, good thing she doesn't know I have that mind reader stone Garnet made us get; good thing! Or I would have been making myself look like a dork without it today. I should tell her later but oh well..._

The two were back at the temple walking up the stairs they could smell the gril and hear people talking.

"Steven is having another party I guess" Pearl said

Amethyst shrugged "Not much of a party if we aren't there yet" Pearl chuckles. After making there way up to the porch they saw Garnet, Kofi, Lars and Sadie With Steven and Connie.

Steven was chanting a little saying and doing some goofy dance "Sadie and Lars sitting in a tree K-I-"

"Steven shut up" Lars snapped. Sadie ducked her head down, using her arm to shield her face. Her cherry red blush was still obvious. Garnet glared at Lars.

"Whats this about?" Garnet asked. Kofi answered the question for her.

"Those two donut makers where kissing in the bathroom and my restaurant!" he stated pointing at the two embarrassed teens. Lars turned red.

"You could of knocked!"

"You could have locked the door boy!"

Garnet chuckled a bit and placed her hand on Kofi's shoulder. "kids now a day, Steven I wont have to worry about with that right?" Garnet asked Steven.

Connie turned red and Steven looked more oblivious to be embarrassed "Nope cuz, I'm not gonna kiss girls in a bathroom" he stated, his eyes got starry as he continued and he waved his right arm in the air. "Kisses will only be done under moon light, sunsets, or before long dangerous missions"

Everyone then turned to Connie who just put her face into her hands. Not agreeing or disagreeing with what he said, which got a laugh out of everyone.

Amethyst and Pearl finally joined them. Steven notice them first "Hey, you guys are back!" he said. Happy to see the two Gems. "Where have you guys been?"

Amethyst smirked "Oh you know...mushy couple stuff, whats up with you guys?"

Connie raised her head to answer "Steven, is quite proud of him being-"

Steven cut her off to finish the sentence. "Right about finding everyone there perfect matches!"

He put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest "Because I'm the funky flow-"

Everyone then chimed in at once "shut up Steven!"

which startled the boy. Then after a small moment of silence everyone including Steven laughed.

Will everyone was distracted Amethyst pulled Pearl into the house. "Now while everyone else is distracted. Let's get our funky flow on" she said with wink; her cheeks lightly violet. Pearl smiled sheepishly; her cheeks as well flushed. She smiled.

"Sure, tonight you can be my funky flow master"

**Due to this story dated T. it's over for this part.**

**But don't worry. A rated M story will follow the relation ship to this one!**


End file.
